


Are you Lilith?

by lesbianlover118



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), caos - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlover118/pseuds/lesbianlover118
Summary: Lilith is undercover as Mary Wardwell, and on Halloween, while Sabrina is absent from school, meets a math teacher at Baxter High, who is very inquisitive and seems to know her true identity. Who is she?
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place during episode 2 of part 1, the day of Halloween, while Sabrina is absent from school.

**Chapter 1. Are you Lilith?**

* * *

”Are you Lilith?”

The demoness, who was wearing the Mary Wardwell flesh suit, was sitting at her desk in her office at Baxter High. Her deep thoughts of Sabrina signing her name in the Book of the Beast were unexpectedly disrupted by a gentle, timid voice coming from the office doorway. 

At the shock of hearing her real name being spoken aloud in a place where she was only known as Mary Wardwell, Lilith immediately looked up to see a tall, slender young woman in a very stylish looking outfit. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to pierce the room so strongly that Lilith nearly overlooked the woman’s olive complexion, sculpted cheekbones, pronounced jawline, and straight and long, flowing light brown hair.

The two women stared at each other in silence for a few minutes as a very confused Lilith was trying to figure out who would be able to recognize her through her clever guise. Suddenly, the thought occurred to her that this woman standing before her, recognized as Ms. Greenwalde, who taught math to countless students at Baxter High every day, might also be in disguise. She tried to think of something clever and witty to say in order to get this imposter to expose herself and her intentions, but the only words that would escape her lips were, “What did you just say, my dear?”

”Are you Lilith? I was walking past your office and thought I recognized you. At the very least, I know that you aren’t really Ms. Wardwell, are you?” The woman spoke with both fierceness and fear, which only unsettled Lilith more.

”I think....you best.....close that door and come sit down...whoever you are.” Lilith said as she became apparently unnerved, as she began fidgeting with the pen in her hand.

Ms. Greenwalde slowly began to oblige the suggestion, seemingly to be calculating her every move. She stepped inside the office, closed the door, and began to walk towards the chair nearest to her, as Lilith eyed her every move suspiciously. 

Suddenly, as Ms. Greenwalde began to lower herself into the chair, the two women were both unexpectedly startled by a knock on the office door.

Lilith thought to herself, “Damn it. This puzzle of an inquisition is going to have to wait, isn’t it?” With a very annoyed tone in her voice, not liking the fact that there was some mysterious being in the school who knew her true identity, Lilith shrilly called aloud, ”Yes?”   
  
Ms. Meeks poked her timid, small head through the now barely opened door as if to indicate an apology for even existing at all. “I’m so very sorry, am I interrupting?”

With a very subtle hint of sarcasm in her voice that she thought only Ms. Greenwalde would be able to pick up on, Lilith maintained her fixed gaze on the mystery woman as she said “Not at all, Ms. Meeks. Not at all. Ms. Greenwalde has just agreed to come back and see me, during lunch hour.”   
  


Lilith and Ms. Greenwalde took turns exchanging knowing glances and nods before Ms. Greenwalde turned around and walked out of the office and out of sight.

As Ms. Meeks shyly began rattling on about something to do with class curriculum, Lilith found it very hard to concentrate on what she was saying. She wanted answers. She wanted to know who was really parading around the school underneath the flesh of a schoolteacher. Did she have a mission? Did someone send her? Would she expose her as an imposter? She couldn’t stand all the uncertainty. The thought occurred to her to shove her pen though Ms. Meeks’ neck as she kept speaking, but she dared not to. As eager as she was to find out who it was who recognized her, she had a facade to maintain. She had a task to complete. Sabrina, she suddenly remembered, must be her key focus. 


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is very eager to get to the bottom of the mystery of who is masquerading around Baxter High as a math teacher. She intended to get answers, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the same episode as the 1st chapter, during Halloween day while Sabrina is absent from school.

**Chapter 2. Who Are You?**

* * *

Lilith sat impatiently at her office desk, waiting, mulling, dare she say...anticipating? Ms. Greenwalde still hadn’t returned, and lunch hour was already halfway over. She couldn’t bear the uncertainties of someone knowing her true identity. After a few moments of self deliberation, Lilith decided that she would take matters into her own hands and end her anguished irresolution by seeking out the imposter. If Ms. Greenwalde wouldn’t come to her, she would go to Ms. Greenwalde, Lilith thought to herself as she got up from her chair and headed to the door of her office.   
  


As she walked through the hallways of Baxter High, Lilith’s eyes were suddenly drawn towards a particular picture on a board hanging on one of the walls, which prominently featured pictures of all the staff members who taught at the school, with a name below each picture. Lilith allowed herself to stare intently at the picture of Ms. Eloise Greenwalde for a few moments, which appeared to be outdated by at least 5-10 years. A question suddenly arose in Lilith’s mind. Was this a photo of the imposter, or the real Ms. Greenwalde? Has this pretender been here all this time, or had she been recently sent by someone who intended to put a stop to the dark lord’s plans? These questions lingered in Lilith’s head as she continued down the hallways, until she finally found an office entrance with its door closed, with a black nameplate affixed to the wall that read “Ms. Greenwalde”.   
  


Lilith found herself unable to wonder about this fraudulent teacher any longer, as her hands reached out and opened the door without even knocking first. She became confounded with emotions as she came onto the sight of the fashionable looking Ms. Greenwalde sitting collectedly at her office desk grading papers. The phoney teacher was absentmindedly running her fingers though her long, light brown hair, which was draped over one of her shoulders, and there was a hot cup of steeping tea nearby. It all looked very quaint. This was not at all what Lilith expected at all. After a moment, when Lilith realized that Ms. Greenwalde was unaware of her presence, she became impatient and let out an annoyed “Ahem.” 

“Lilith?” Asked Ms. Greenwalde after finally looking up from her paperwork, bringing her eyes to Lilith’s, and giving her a knowing smile. 

The alarm of hearing her real name out loud still hadn’t worn off, and she impulsively moved to enter the office and close the door behind her as she held a finger to her lips to indicate that she was uncomfortable with the idea of anyone hearing that name. She was suddenly bemused as to what she would do next, as she just stood there in front of the door, taking in the sight of the woman before her, who was piercing into her soul with those hypnotizing grey eyes of hers. The empty silence of the room was suddenly cut short by the gentle but assured voice of Ms. Greenwalde, who motioned for her visitor to sit down in the empty chair in front of her.

”I apologize for not meeting with you like we agreed, I suppose I became distracted with my work. I’m so sorry. Now, I have to tell you, I’ve worked here at this school alongside Ms. Wardwell for over 12 years now. I know all her mannerisms, habits, and tastes of clothes. I know you aren’t really her. I know you’re Lilith. I can see it. I can feel it. You won’t deny it, will you?”

As Lilith sat down in the chair that Ms. Greenwalde had indicated, she regained her composure as well as her determination to find out who was sitting in front of her. “It doesn’t seem fair that you know so much about me, and I so little about you.Yes I’m Lilith..... Now, tell me, who are you? Who are you really? Obviously if you know who I am, then you cant really be a math teacher and your name isn’t really Eloise Greenwalde, is it? And why are you here, of all places? Were you sent by someone?” As Lilith suspiciously interrogated the woman, her eyes remained fixed on her target, watching as she became increasingly more unnerved. 

“Nobody sent me here. I swear.” Ms. Greenwalde began in a slightly defensive manner, but then became increasingly friendly as she continued speaking. “I’ve been here for such a long time amongst mortals. It’s become a little bit....lonely...as the years went on. It was just so refreshing to see a familiar face after all this time. I couldn’t help myself when I saw you. I have no ill intentions towards you at all, and I promise I won’t interfere with what ever duties you’re here to perform.”

Lilith didn’t look convinced. She sat with her arms sternly crossed over her chest, with a contemplative scowl on her face. “Tell me your name!” Lilith demanded.

Ms. Greenwalde knew she no longer had the choice of keeping her identity a secret. For the first time, she looked away from Lilith with an apparent shame on her face, and as her head hung towards the floor, she let out a very hesitant sigh before saying, “I came into existence with the name of Athena. Yes THAT Athena. The goddess.” She added as she brought her eyes back up into Lilith’s gaze and noticed the questioning in her expression. “After a time, less and less mortals prayed to me, or even knew of my existence, and it left me incredibly weakened. Eventually I came to the conclusion that the only way I wouldn’t fade out of existence forever would be if I took on a mortal form. But even in this mortal form, I’m immortal it would seem. I haven’t aged a day since I arrived here in Greendale so many centuries ago. Also, it would seem I’m more like a witch, as I still have some of my powers. For the most part, I’ve enjoyed the peaceful life of a mortal, but it’s no comparison to what I used to have. Mostly I miss having all of my powers, and my family on Mt. Olympus. Only with those, I was fully able to stay free of the dark lord and his path. As a mortal, it’s sometimes hard to hide from him, but I have every intention of staying out of his grasp, which is why I won’t interfere with your duties here. I think it would become very....dangerous...for me if he were to realize I’m here, and in this weakened state.........have I satisfied your questions at all?” Athena asked shyly as she kept her eyes on Lilith, watching for a response.   
  


Lilith sat still, in a very pensive manner for a few minutes before finally speaking in a more delicate voice than usual, apparently moved by Athena’s story. “So then, Athena, I assume we have an agreement then? You won’t expose my true identity and I won’t expose yours?”

Athena smiled at hearing Lilith’s understanding. “We both have a facade to maintain, each with our own goals. I agree it should remain that way.” she said as she gazed at Lilith assuredly. “You have my word.”

”Very good.” Lilith replied as she nodded, and then stood up from the chair that she was sitting on. “Now, I must be on my way.” After Athena nodded with a knowing expression on her face, Lilith left the room with a renewed sense of confidence that she WOULD succeed in pushing Sabrina into signing her name in the book of the beast.


	3. Show Me The Spell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Athena had an agreement to keep their distance from each other, but will they be able to stick to that agreement when circumstances call for magic, and joining forces is known to create the best results?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in between episodes 6 and 7 of part one, with the assumption that a gap of time occurred between episodes. The chapter starts after Sabrina performed the exorcism on Jesse Putnam, and the next day, it is revealed that he passed away. 
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering, yes there will be smut. It’s coming, I promise. Slow burn?
> 
> Also Also, I’m sorry this chapter is unusually long, I got a little carried away with this one chapter, and after realizing how much I wrote, decided to stop and save the rest for another chapter. Most chapters won’t be this long.

**Chapter 3. “Show Me The Spell?”**

* * *

Another dreary day of “teaching” mortals had just finished, but Lilith sat in her office at Baxter High, revelling in her glorious victory of guiding Sabrina through a successful mortal exorcism. She was so very skilled at using her manipulative influences to wield her desired results, and now she was one step closer in carrying out the dark lord’s plans, she thought to herself. She was in the midst of planning out her next steps in Sabrina’s path of night, when she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on her office door. She took a few fleeting moments to magic away all of her demoness handiwork before hesitantly answering “Yes, come in.”

As the door opened, she realized that it was Athena, much to her chagrin. After all, didn’t they agree to keep their distance from one another? And they had, until now, so naturally why wouldn’t she be confused to this woman’s sudden reappearance?

As Athena stepped inside her office, and closed the door behind her, Lilith noticed that Athena’s long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, which was a hairstyle she’d never seen Athena wearing before. Also she noticed that Athena had an old looking brown leather-bound book tucked under one arm. This visit was going to be about magic, Lilith thought to herself as she eyed her visitor, and waited for her to speak.

”Lilith....I’m so very sorry for intruding. I know we had an agreement, but I don’t think I can do this on my own, and you are the only other sorceress I know. Although I’d rather not get in the way of your dark tasks here, I don’t think I have any other option but to ask for your help. Would you be willing?”   
  


As she spoke, Lilith could see the fear and desperation in Athena’s usually piercing grey eyes. She had to admit, she was very curious as to what would get Athena in this unusual unraveled state. She always seemed so calm and composed until now. Lilith couldn’t help herself but to ask, ”Tell me, my dear, what is it you need help with?

”I...I...I...” As she began stammering, Lilith could see that Athena was getting more and more embarrassed and conflicted about coming to her for help. Without thinking, she found herself compelled to stand up from her chair and walk towards Athena, and then, for reasons that not even Lilith herself could comprehend, she gently brought one of her hands to Athena’s face, her cold fingers delicately stroking Athena’s cheek. 

As Lilith did this, Athena didn’t seem to be at all alarmed, and she wasn’t. She wasn’t alarmed at the action itself per se, rather she noticed a sudden sensation in her face. It felt like an instantaneous surge of warmth and electricity. What was this sensation, Athena wondered? She’d never felt it before. Not this exact sensation anyways. Sure, there was a similar sensation throughout her body when mortals prayed to her, but this was different. Was Lilith putting a spell on her, she wondered?

Without moving a muscle, Athena shakily asked , “What are you doing?” Upon hearing this question, Lilith immediately pulled away, and backed up a little bit. As she did, a quiet squeak of an, “I’m so sorry.” escaped her lips.   
  


“No, please, you don’t have to be sorry.” Athena immediately rushed to say, finding herself hoping that she didn’t offend Lilith and not knowing why. “I wasn’t bothered by it......I was only curious....were you trying to perform a spell on me.....?” Athena found herself tempted to say, “You can do it again, if you’d like.” But she dared not to. She didn’t want to appear inappropriate, and she was absolutely mortified that she was finding herself wondering if she would feel that same sensation again if Lilith touched her anywhere else on her body. So she just stood there, completely flustered.   
  


Lilith was flustered as well, not knowing what to say. She couldn’t even understand why she did what she did in the first place. The only words she could force out of her lips were, “Trying to comfort you, I suppose. No spell.” She turned her back to Athena for a few moments to try and regain her composure. When she turned to face Athena again, she was taken by complete surprise to see a warm smile on her face. She was even more stunned to hear Athena say, “Thank you....I think you did...comfort me.”

Lilith couldn’t bear this awkward exchange any longer. She didn’t like the feeling of being so unsure of herself. Emotions seemed to be one of her shortcomings, she thought to herself. She was wracking her brain trying to think of way to change the subject, and then suddenly, she remembered, Athena came to her because she needed help. She felt herself relieved to ask, “Now, you need help with something? Tell me....and I’ll see what I can do.”

Now it was Athena’s turn to regain her composure, and remember why she came to Lilith in the first place. After a few moments of collecting herself, she suddenly felt the weight of the book that she had been cradling in her one arm all this time. She looked down at her book very briefly before making eye contact with Lilith again, who was patiently waiting to hear what the problem was.

”I....it’s my powers.” Athena started, in a very ashamed sort of way. “They’ve been getting weaker and weaker lately, and I don’t know why. I’ve never had this problem before. I’m afraid....afraid of losing my powers completely. I’ve always had them, I’ve grown so accustomed to them....and I’ve always relied on them to keep myself invisible from the dark lord...and other witches...who walk the path of night.”

As Athena spoke, she remained in eye contact with Lilith, watching her reaction. She found herself pleasantly surprised when she saw that Lilith had a very sympathetic, concerned, understanding expression on her face, which encouraged her to keep speaking.

”I’m determined to get to the root of the issue, no matter how long it takes, but until I do, I’ve been thinking it might be...prudent to....take other measures..to fortify my powers until I can find a more permanent solution. I found an ancient spell in this book here, but it says that I’d need a witch to give her blood to me freely. The only problem now is...I don’t know any witches. Do you...have any suggestions?”

Athena watched as Lilith seemed to be legitimately searching her mind for an answer. She found herself suddenly encouraged, since Lilith truly looked sympathetic. She waited hopefully for a few minutes, as Lilith thought to herself, before finally speaking up and saying in a gentle, caring tone in her voice, “A goddess...without her powers. A very dangerous position that is to be in. It isn’t any wonder why you’re so frightened. How...easy it would be..for the dark lord..to get you in his clutches....”

Lilith was still thinking about this problem, and was searching for an answer. She didn’t understand why, but she felt herself sympathetic towards Athena, and genuinely wanted to help her. Suddenly, a strange idea entered into her mind, and she decided to go along with it. “Show me the spell?, she asked.

Athena hastily placed her book on Lilith’s desk, opened it up, and after flipping through pages for a moment or two, she pointed to a page that showed an ancient looking rite that was written completely in Latin. As she gently said, “It’s this one here.”, Lilith was quick to lean lower to study it in detail. Once she finished studying it, she felt assured that this crazy idea of hers just might work, so she looked back to Athena and confidently spoke.

”I can.. think of...one witch...who is particularly known for her...heroic nature. I’m almost certain that we could convince her to lend a helping hand....If we agree to work together on a plan. I’ll also want something in return, of course.” As Lilith spoke that fierce last sentence, she watched for Athena’s reaction, but couldn’t quite tell what she would say, but she certainly didn’t expect the reaction that she got.

”What do you want?” Athena asked in an almost playful manner. She seemed to be very intrigued, and practically excited by the possibilities, for an immortal. Lilith thought to herself, which seemed to illicit the same response in herself.

”She doesn’t fully trust me. She’s the reason I’m here, you see. In order for my plans to work, to appease the dark lord, I’m going to need her complete trust in me. I think...that if you were to show her... that you...Athena the Goddess...trust me, she would...have no more reason to doubt me. You do..trust me...don’t you? You did, after all, come to me for help.” As Lilith spoke with her new found boldness, she kept her eyes locked on Athena’s eyes, keenly watching for any reaction her words would illicit.

”Yes...I do...trust you.” Athena replied, also keeping her piercing eyes locked on Lilith, to show her that she meant what she said. Slightly surprised by Athena’s answer, Lilith felt compelled to playfully ask, “Really? You aren’t....afraid...of me? Knowing what I truly am in nature”

Athough this question took Athena slightly off guard, she calmly yet still playfully replied, “No, I’m not afraid.” When Athena saw a hint of disbelief in Lilith’s face, she continued, ”I know that if you were here for me, I’d be in the dark lord’s grasp already, if not wiped from existence. No, I can feel it. You won’t bring any harm to me. I know that you so far haven’t alerted the dark lord of my presence here. He would have come for me already, if you had. We have an...understanding...haven’t we?”

As Athena spoke these words, Lilith couldn’t help but smile, and then quietly chuckle. Such a naive little doll, she thought to herself. She didn’t know why, but she found it somewhat endearing that a goddess didn’t show her any signs of fear.   
  


“So we have, I suppose. Now, shall we get to work with our plan? We only have until tomorrow, and we’ll have to be particularly cunning.” Lilith gestured for Athena to sit down in one of the chairs in her office as she spoke, and Athena complied.

”Just out of curiosity, what is this witch’s name?” Athena asked as she readied herself in front of Lilith’s desk. Lilith could sense that Athena was still slightly uneasy, so she decided to try alleviating her hesitance. 

”You needn’t fear, my dear. I’ll make it plainly clear to her that she mustn’t speak of our...fraternization...before I introduce her to you tomorrow. Her name is Sabrina Spellman.”  
  


After the two women shared a smile, they began working together to get ready for the next day.


	4. The Sabrina Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Athena have worked together on a plan to convince Sabrina to give Athena some of her blood for a spell, and also to gain Sabrina’s complete trust, as it was before Sabrina found out that Lilith was a witch. Now, it’s time to execute that plan. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter, that’s 3 days after Sabrina performed the exorcism on Jesse Putnam.
> 
> Although there is no trigger warnings in the summary, this chapter contains brief descriptions of ritual cutting, and collection of blood. I’ll place an asterisk on the paragraph before it starts, for anyone who wants to skip that part, and a second asterisk when it’s over.

** Chapter 4. The Sabrina Of It All **

* * *

It was a fresh, new morning at Baxter High, and the first classes were soon to begin. As Lilith and Athena had agreed upon the night before, Lilith was waiting to see Sabrina in her home room. She hoped she had an opportunity to speak with her before too many students arrived, and the morning school bell rang. Not only was she eager to have this whole plan over and done with, but she knew it had to be executed in precisely the right manner if it were to succeed.   
  
Much to Lilith’s relief, Sabrina entered her classroom several minutes before the morning bell was due to begin the day’s classes. As Sabrina started to walk towards her usual desk, Lilith was swift to obstruct the teenager’s path before any other students arrived. Although she noted signs of confusion and defensiveness in the young girl, as she asked, “Ms. Wardwell?” she didn’t let that stop her from her mission.   
  


“Sabrina, my dear. I was hoping that you might be willing to meet me in my office? During lunch hour, let’s say? There is...someone...I’d like to introduce to you....a dear friend of mine....who I think you’d like. She has...much in common with you, I’d say. Please say yes?” Lilith was mustering all the sweet niceties that she possibly could to try and convince Sabrina to agree, and very keenly observed her facial expressions to gauge her response. From what she could tell, Sabrina was reluctant.   
  


Sabrina was confused at first, and she still wasn’t sure if she should fully trust her teacher anymore. She allowed herself to think about it for a few moments, and after having to admit to herself that she was curious about who she’d be introduced to, she let out a very hesitant, “Umm sure, yeah, I guess I could come.” As Sabrina said these words, she wondered why Ms. Wardwell looked so elated. Would she really like meeting her teacher’s friend? Who could this friend be, she wondered to herself as she asked, “I’ll come as soon as the lunch bell rings?”

Lilith’s mind was put to ease, she was one step closer to completing her mission. “Marvellous!” she exclaimed, with a very satisfied grin on her face. As she looked away from Sabrina for a moment, she noticed students beginning to gather inside her classroom. It was time to resume her Mary Wardwell act once again, she thought to herself as she looked up at the clock hanging on the classroom wall. One step closer, she kept reminding herself, listening as Sabrina went to take her seat.

* * *

Finally, lunch hour had arrived, and Lilith was sitting in her office with Athena, waiting for Sabrina to arrive. “Now remember, I’m Ms. Wardwell here, she mustn’t know my real name.” Lilith reminded Athena in a very stern voice, knowing how crucial it was in having Sabrina trust her.

”I remember. Don’t worry, we’ve rehearsed this. It’s going to work out. I can feel it.” Athena was quick to reassure Lilith, and so as she spoke, she timidly moved to place one her hand’s in Lilith’s. She was pleasantly surprised when Lilith didn’t pull away, but she made sure not to show and any emotions. She didn’t even dare look into Lilith’s eyes. She just wanted to enjoy the electric sensations surging through her hand as she waited for Sabrina.

After a few minutes, the two women finally heard a knock on the office door, and Lilith didn’t hesitate to pull her hand away from Athena, and stand up from her chair so that she could step towards the door and greet her awaited guest. As she opened her door, she saw Sabrina standing before her, and she very eagerly guided the girl inside.   
  
As Ms. Wardwell made sure the door was closed, Sabrina slowly walked closer to the woman sitting in a chair near Ms. Wardwell’s desk. As she got closer, she realized that she recognized the woman.....Ms. Greenwalde? Why did Ms. Wardwell want her to meet Susie’s math teacher? She suddenly became concerned. Was Susie in trouble, she wondered? Her confusion was quickly interrupted by the sound of Ms. Wardwell’s voice.

”Sabrina, please sit down.” She allowed a calculated pause to make sure the young girl took a seat before continuing. “Now, my dear. I know that you were quite distraught when you found out that I wasn’t...just...a teacher, so I’m going to ask that you at least...try to put your feelings aside..and just try to hear us out?” Lilith paused once again so that she could determine how well her words were being received. Once she saw Sabrina nod in agreement, she felt confident in continuing on. “You see, you may recognize Ms. Greenwalde as being a teacher here....but like myself...there is much more to her story than that...”

Sabrina immediately cut Lilith off, letting her emotions get the better of her. How many more secrets can one school have, she thought to herself as she turned to Ms. Greenwalde and asked, “So, you’re a witch too?”

As planned out, Lilith was quick to intervene. She sternly took hold of Sabrina’s shoulders and looked directly into the young girl’s eyes as she spoke. “Now Sabrina, I know this must be a shock to you, but...please try and listen to me? We will gladly tell you...everything. But first...it’s...absolutely important...that you must promise that you won’t speak about this to anyone” As she saw Sabrina’s emotions change from blind rage to puzzlement, she loosened her grip on the child. She thought to herself, “Good, I think I have her listening now.” So she decided to continue. “She’s in hiding, you see. From the dark lord. He MUST not know that she is here. Do you understand me, Sabrina? Tell no one? Not a soul?”

Ms. Wardwell watched cautiously as Sabrina slowly relaxed into her inquisitive nature, began to nod, and then say, “I understand...I won’t tell anyone.”   
  


Both women could see in Sabrina’s eyes that she wanted to know more now. Her curiosity had clearly been piqued. And she did want to know more. Did she have had a common enemy in the dark lord, she wondered to herself. She found herself having so many questions, but she didn’t know where to begin. She looked at Ms. Greenwalde for a moment, before finally being able to ask, “So....you’re a witch?”

Ms. Greenwalde knew that this was the moment where she’d have to embellish her story a bit. She didn’t like lying, but Lilith had prepared her in what to say, and she felt confident that she’d be able to pull it off. “No, I’m not a witch, but I do have powers. Or rather I used to. For some reason, they’ve completely disappeared.” As she spoke, she kept her eyes on the young girl so that she could watch for any signs of sympathy. “Sabrina, my real name is Athena. I used to be a Goddess. When mortals stopped praying to me, I started to fade out of existence. I felt like I had no other choice but to take on mortal form. Once I did, I was brought here, to Greendale, and was pleased and relieved to realize that I still had some of my powers, which helped me to stay out of the dark lord’s clutches. Now my powers are gone.” Athena stopping speaking now, as rehearsed, and allowed Lilith to do her part, turning her head to look away from Sabrina and onto Lilith, who was listening intently as she observed Sabrina’s questioning expression.

”You see, Sabrina...” Lilith began, “The dark lord..preys..on fallen gods and goddesses. He revels in it. He enjoys bringing...agony..to them. If he were to ever discover that Athena was here...He would do...unspeakable...things to her.”

Just as Lilith had planned, Sabrina was quick to sympathize. She could see anguish in the young girl’s face. She looked to Athena and asked, “What? That’s awful! Surely there’s something we can do to protect you, isn’t there?”

Athena gathered all of her courage to continue with her embellished act, and then, as rehearsed, she looked at Sabrina, and then locked her gaze on Lilith, before answering. “When I realized my powers were gone, I was frightened. I didn’t know what to do at first, or who I could trust with such a...vulnerability. I finally decided to come to Ms. Wardwell in confidence. As my dearly devoted friend for many years, I knew I could trust her, and I knew that she would do her best to help me. She’s such a warm, caring person. I know she wants what’s best for everyone. I confided in her, knowing she’d do her best to help me.”

As Lilith listened to Athena’s false praises, waiting for her cue to continue on this task, she noticed that she was feeling a sort of warmth towards the goddess. What was this feeling? She didn’t understand why or how this feeling came to be, and she didn’t have time to dwell on it either, so she quickly banished those thoughts from her mind. She had a task to complete. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and then turned her head to speak to Sabrina. 

“This is where you come in, Sabrina. You see, as I promised Athena, I did all the digging I could to find an answer, and I did. I found a spell...that would restore her powers.” As Lilith brought up the spell, she allowed her hands to motion to the brown leather-bound spell book that was sitting on her desk, unopened. She continued. “This is an extremely ancient rite. I’ve studied it in great detail. It’s complicated, and it calls for the blood of a half-witch to be drawn. Are you willing Sabrina? Will you..please...help my friend?”

The two women looked to Sabrina hopefully. Please say yes, they both thought to themselves. They were both eager for her response.

*Sabrina thought to herself for a moment. She was flattered that a goddess would trust her, and she definitely had her own qualms about the dark lord, and admittedly the prospect of helping perform an ancient rite to help Athena, a fallen goddess, excited her. A shiver of exhilaration ran up her spine as she eagerly exclaimed, “Yes, of course I’ll help. I’ll do more than help! Can I perform the rite with you?”

Lilith grinned in delight that her plan had worked. As she reached for her desk drawer to pull out one of her daggers, she chimed, “Why of course, Sabrina. We’d be delighted. We are..after all..stronger together...aren’t we?” As Sabrina nodded in agreement, she continued.

“Now, this is what we’ll do. I will start to recite the incantation...”As Lilith said this, she reached for the spell book on her desk. “As I am reciting, Athena will draw blood from your hand so that she can drink it from your palm...” Lilith handed Athena the dagger before adding, “And then we will continue reciting the incantation together.......Are you ready Sabrina?”

Lilith listened to hear a very determined Sabrina say, “I’m ready.” As she opened up the spell book to the correct spell.

Lilith began reciting the necessary Latin words written inside the spell book.

”Sanguis autem gratis datum a maleficis, Pristinam fortitudinem Deus meus templum et renovare, Da mihi virtutem corporis, Da mihi fortitudinem anima mea, Da mihi in animo fortis,Et statim restituere ac renovare quae habebat”

As Lilith chanted, Athena gently took hold of one of Sabrina’s hands, and positioned it so her palm was upright. She looked into Sabrina’s eyes to see if she was showing any signs of reservations, but all she saw was determination on the young girl’s face, and so she used her hand holding the dagger, and brought it to Sabrina’s palm. She very quickly used the dagger to slice open the flesh in a long enough cut to draw a decent amount of blood, wanting to cause as little pain as possible for Sabrina. Once the cut was made, Athena looked once again as Sabrina winced, but didn’t pull her hand away. She felt terrible for hurting an innocent teenager, and she couldn’t help but whisper “I’m sorry.” As she looked back at Sabrina’s palm, which now had a small pool of blood collecting in it.  
Athena quickly brought her lips to the waiting blood in Sabrina’s palm, wanting to get this ordeal over with. She drank the blood from the young girl’s hand, and then hastily reached for a box of tissues on Lilith’s desk. She pulled out several tissues, and quickly placed them on Sabrina hand. Then they both joined Lilith in chanting,”Sanguis autem gratis datum a maleficis, Pristinam fortitudinem Deus meus templum et renovare, Da mihi virtutem corporis, Da mihi fortitudinem anima mea, Da mihi in animo fortis, Et statim restituere ac renovare quae habebat”

As the three of them chanted, all of the lights in Lilith’s office flickered intensely, and Athena felt a gradual rush of her powers strengthening again. It was done. 

Once the chanting ended, Athena looked to Sabrina, trying to show as much gratitude as she could, and said, “Thank you so much, Sabrina. Now let me bandage that up for you.”   
  


Lilith was listening, and immediately opened her desk drawer again to pull out a first aid kit. Once she retrieved it, she handed it to Athena, giving her a smile and a knowing look of pride that they had been so successful. As she looked at Athena, she felt those warm feelings again, but was quick to push them aside.   
  


Athena opened up the first aid kit, and pulled out some gauze and a large bandage. As she applied them to Sabrina’s wound, she listened as Sabrina spoke. “I’m so happy I was able to help you Athena.

*After Sabrina left Lilith’s office, the two women were quick to rejoice. Athena was beaming with joy. “It worked!” She exclaimed. “Our plan worked! My powers are strengthening already!” She looked at Lilith to share her excitement with her. As she locked eyes with her, she was suddenly struck by...strange feelings. Feelings of closeness? No, it couldn’t be. She was quick to dismiss these feelings as mere excitement, as they had accomplished their goal. She didn’t want to leave an awkward silence, so she added, “She trusts you now, the girl. I can feel it.”

As Lilith remained in eye contact with Athena, she tried so very hard to ignore her emotions. She wanted to say something witty, but all she could say was, “Yes. I think she just might.”


	5. “Look At Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Athena have each noticed strange, warm feelings towards the other. What are these feelings, and how will the two women handle them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the two previous chapters, This chapter takes place between episodes 6 and 7 of part one. I’ve written this with the assumption that one week separates the two episodes, and this chapter begins on on day 4 of that week, the day after Sabrina gives her blood to Athena.

**Chapter 5. “Look At Me.”  
**

* * *

Baxter High had just opened up it’s doors for a brand new day of school, and Lilith had just arrived to resume her petty task of pretending to be the very devoted Ms. Wardwell. She was walking through the corridors, on her way to her office to prepare for teaching, her head deep in thoughts. 

Suddenly, there was Athena, standing in the hallway conversing with another teacher. Lilith was too taken aback to notice that Athena was wearing a lacy green dress today, not a usual fashion choice for the goddess. She found herself instantaneously struck with those same strange warm feelings that she had the day before, except more intensely. It felt like a too...vulnerable position for her to be in. It was so overwhelming for her, she couldn’t bear it. The abrupt emotions that she found herself submerged in caused her to panic. What if Athena found out how she felt, she found herself wondering. Without thinking, she immediately turned around and walked in the opposite direction, and then turned down the nearest corner, hoping that Athena hadn’t seen her. It was only once Lilith was walking down the new corridor that she realized how far away her office had now become. Damn it, she thought to herself, before noticing how fluttered her stomach and chest had become. She knew what these feelings were now, but didn’t want to admit it. She certainly couldn’t comprehend how these feelings came upon her, or why. Her only hope of burying these feelings deep inside her was if Athena committed to their previous agreement of keeping their distance from each other, she thought to herself. The demoness was becoming positively unraveled, and she didn’t like it one bit. She decided that the best course of action, at that point, was to teleport herself into her office. She couldn’t possibly bear the thought of Athena looking at her with those piercing grey eyes of hers, boring deep into her faltering feelings. After looking around to make sure no mortals could see her, she was quick to bolt into the nearest empty classroom to magic herself away to seclusion.  
  
What Lilith didn’t know was that Athena had seen her walking around that unplanned corner. Not only that, but Athena had only been speaking to that other teacher to ask if she’d seen Ms.Wardwell. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the bewitching Lilith since yesterday, and had hopes of seeing her again. She had even found herself going out to buy a brand new dress after school, in hopes that Lilith might notice. How might she remark upon the new addition, Athena wondered, as she started down the hallways after her pursuit. She didn’t fully understand this sudden emotional pull towards the demoness, but she did know that all the possibilities of what could be between them exhilarated her. She couldn’t stop wondering if Lilith could ever feel the same way towards her. She knew deep inside her of all the dangers that might accompany any entanglement between her and the mother of demons, yet couldn’t fight off the intense yearning to be closer to her. After Athena had explored the majority of the high school corridors with Lilith nowhere in sight, the thought occurred to her that Lilith may have fled after seeing her. Was Lilith purposely avoiding her? This inescapable thought only made Athena more inquisitive. After a few moments of soaking it in, she became ever more desperate for answers, and further resolved herself to finding her sought after subject of affections. But where would she go, she wondered. Where was she? She decided to try Lilith’s offce. It was worth the chance, she thought to herself as she headed towards her new destination. 

Lilith stood in her office, hunched over her desk with her palms resting against some piles of papers laying on its surface. She was trying to catch her breath and regain her composure, as she found herself in a complete state of frenzy after seeing Athena in the hallway. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly through her aching chest, her usually cold fingers had become warm and tingly, and she could feel the fog of intoxication rising in her mind. She wanted so desperately to rid herself of these feelings she was having, and knew she had to bury them away deep inside, she decided as she tried to take slow, deep breaths in effort to collect herself so she could prepare for the day ahead.

Athena had reached the door to Lilith’s office. It was closed. She thought about knocking for a moment, but then decided that she didn’t want to give Lilith another opportunity to disappear on her, if that had been what happened earlier. In one hasty moment, she reached out her hand, turned the doorknob, opened the door, stepped inside and then closed the door behind her.

”Lilith?” Athena heard the sound of her own shaky voice and realized that she was becoming nervous, but she was determined not to give up on her pursuits.   
  


The very startled Lilith immediately jumped and turned around to face the ever familiar face of the one person in Greendale who knew her name. Although she was in this completely unhinged emotional state, she did her best to remain calm. The sound of her own equally shaky voice gave her away though, when she replied, “Oh...Athena.....what ever brings you here....to my office?” She instantly became enraged with herself after hearing how flustered she sounded. She was trying to hide her feelings, not draw attention to them.

Athena was still rattled herself, but the determination of wanting to know how Lilith felt about her kept her going. She thought to herself that it did seem strange that the demoness would flee after seeing her, and be so shaken up after the fact. Her own fragile voice could be heard throughout the office. “I was in the hallway....and saw you for a moment.......but I saw that you looked....upset..... and I wanted....to see if you were alright.”

Lilith was fighting a raging storm inside her, and decided to use anger as the device that might hold her anchored throughout this uncomfortable exchange. She took a deep breath to collect all of the bottled up anger inside of her, and let it flow out of her mouth as she spoke. “I thought we had an understanding.“ She allowed a momentary pause in her speaking to emphasize her words. She felt she had nearly managed to regain her usual demeanour. Anger was working for her, she thought to herself. “You agreed with me...that we should keep our paths...separate... from one another’s. I was merely...upholding...my part of that deal, you see.” Lilith could see by the look of the fallen goddess’ face that she was still...suspicious? Concerned? Unsure? Doubtful? She decided to continue. “If you’re worried about my emotional state, I assure that I am quite alright, my dear.” Athena still wouldn’t leave after hearing this, in fact she was feebly closing in on her, and Lilith’s anger was beginning to be joined with a genuine frustration. The demoness was desperate to put an end to this unbearable discussion, so she didn’t hold back when she felt compelled to add, “Just because I helped you once doesn’t mean anything has changed between us. You should probably leave now, and stay true to our arrangement...as long as I’m here doing the dark lord’s bidding.”

”Yes....but....” Athena started, but Lilith was quick to interrupt.

”But what?”  
  
Lilith’s abrasive words had struck Athena like a freight train. Her hopes for getting closer had instantaneously been diminished. She heavily turned to the door, and started to take her leave. Before making it to the door, however, the perceptions of seeing Lilith looking so frantic that morning persisted in her mind. The goddess had a strong inkling that something was amiss, and it just couldn’t be ignored. Without thinking it though, Athena found herself forced to turn back around to face Lilith, and as she took a step towards her, she was alarmed at the sound of her own voice fiercely crying out, “LOOK AT ME!”

Both women were completely taken aback by the sudden outburst, and even more so as Athena continued speaking in a quieter but still fierce tone. “I am the goddess of wisdom. I can sense it when someone is hiding something from me or lying to me. I know that you aren’t being genuine with me and I want to know why. Have I done something to offend you? Tell me.”

“Offend me?.....” Lilith was at a total loss for words. She came to the realization that she wouldn’t be able to conceal her feelings from a goddess. It dawned on her that she would probably be stuck at Baxter High for a while, and it wouldn’t be wise to make any enemies at the school during her stay. Athena did, after all, know that she wasn’t really Ms. Wardwell, and might decide to reveal her true identity if this matter wasn’t handled properly. She felt her turbulent emotions bubbling back up to the surface, and the thought of Athena thinking she had done something wrong had unhinged her again. She wanted to tell the goddess how she felt, but she was unsure of what to say. After all, Madame Satan with Athena the goddess? How was that supposed to work? It wouldn’t. It couldn’t. It was impossible. However she felt she at least owed Athena an explanation. She tried so hard to force words out of her mouth, but all she could muster was, “Offend me?...Oh no. No...you haven’t done anything...It’s.... it’s just that...”

Athena could see that Lilith was struggling for words. She realized that having spent so much time with the deceiver of all deceivers, Lilith couldn’t have had much practice at speaking truthfully from her heart. She decided that it might be easier to get to the truth of the matter if she took the first step in opening up and confessing. She went closer to Lilith, gently took hold of the demoness’ shoulders with both arms, and while looking her in the eyes, she began to declare, “These past few days, we’ve been spending time together, working together, sharing our vulnerabilities with each other, helping each other....I’ve begun to...feel a...desire for you. Do you feel it too?”

Lilith looked back at Athena with complete disbelief at what was was hearing. The feelings that she had were the same as Athena’s? For a brief moment, Lilith was so elated that she couldn’t resist the urge to take the goddess by her waist and pull her closer as she answered, “Yes....yes I feel it.” She felt a yearning to press her lips against Athena’s, when she was abruptly reminded of the reality of their situation. The smile that she temporarily sported was gone. She knew she had no choice but to dissuade the goddess, who was beaming in her arms. She knew Athena would be able to hear the sorrow in her voice as she urged, “But we mustn’t...We can’t. The dark lord... sent me here to complete certain tasks that I MUST see through...without any distractions. Please try to understand, Athena...It would be dangerous, not only for me, but for you as well. You know that. You know of the dark lord’s wrath. We must put our feelings aside. We must. We have to.” She didn’t want to, but she hesitantly broke her hold on Athena, and guided her backwards to emphasize the impossibility of what they both wanted.

It was Athena’s turn to stand in disbelief. They both desired the same thing, she could sense it. She stood frozen in confusion, trying to comprehend Lilith’s reasonings for denying themselves something that they both wanted. After a few moments of seeing the look of dismay on Athena’s face, Lilith felt compelled to further plead with the goddess. “Please. You must go now. We must agree that we need to fight these feelings..put them aside..bury them..we had agreement...I think it’s best that we stick to it, now more than ever. Please. Go now.”

Athena felt the intense urge to stay and persuade Lilith to change her mind, but deep down, she knew that the demoness was right. She hesitantly nodded, and walked out of Lilith’s office.


	6. “What A Terrible Risk”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith was finished her tasty Thanksgiving meal, and had disposed of what was left of the pizza delivery boy’s body not to long ago. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Who could that be, she wondered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins at the end of episode 7 of part 1, The Feast Of Feasts, shortly after Lilith eats the pizza delivery boy as a thanksgiving meal.

**Chapter 6. “What A Terrible Risk”**

* * *

Lilith was finished her tasty Thanksgiving meal, and had disposed of what was left of the pizza delivery boy’s body not too long ago. Stolas had already gone to sleep in a tree outside, nearby the cottage somewhere. Now she sat alone by her fireplace digesting his flesh, and plotting her elaborate path ahead in order to manipulate Sabrina into performing a resurrection and breaking her ties with her mortal friends. She took great pride in herself knowing that she had planted seeds of doubt in Sabrina’s mind of Harvey’s true nature. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Who could that be, she wondered as she looked down and realized that she was still wearing her green ‘seductress’ robe from earlier. After she hesitantly got up from her cozy chair, and went to open her door, she saw Athena shivering at her doorstep. It was obvious to Lilith that she’d been crying. Her usual piercing grey eyes were dulled because her eyelids were all red and puffy, and there were still tears clinging to the corners. The demoness also noticed that Athena’s light brown hair was tied into a long braid that was draped over one of her shoulders, which drew attention to what she was wearing. She was wearing nothing but a silky black slip and a red velvety robe, which made Lilith feel less self-conscious about her own lack of clothing. As Lilith stood there looking very confused and concerned at the shaking, upset deity, she asked in a squeaky voice, “Athena?”

Since Athena was so shaky from the cold and her fragile emotional state, she didn’t hesitate to let herself inside Lilith’s warm cottage and wait for the door to close behind her. The very moment that Lilith made sure she closed the door, she hastily rushed over to where Athena was standing, reached out her arms, and gently took hold of the goddess’s shoulders, asking in a shaky squeak, “What’s happened my dear?”

The very moment that Athena took hold of the demoness by her waist and allowed her swollen eyes to lock with Lilith’s worried ones, she became unable to hold back a few more tears from falling down her face. She opened her quivering lips to answer the demoness. “I’m so sorry Lilith. I tried...so hard...to do what you asked. I tried to stay away from you...I tried to...ignore my feelings... for you...I know it was dangerous...for me to come her...but I couldn’t stop myself...from thinking of you...from wanting to be close to you...” Athena’s shaky voice trailed off as more tears released themselves and trickled down the goddess’ trembling face. As Lilith listened to the deity’s confessions, she was horrified at first to what she was hearing, but deep down she had to admit to herself that she had been experiencing her own strong feelings of desires and aching for the past few days.

As Lilith contemplated what to say to dissuade the enamoured deity in her arms, she wondered why she had never noticed how full and plump her lips were until that moment. There was an intense yearning to kiss them brewing up inside of her, but she was working very hard to fight that. While she stood there, now trembling herself, she brought one of her hands to Athena’s pronounced cheek and tenderly stroked it as replied in a shaky whisper, “You must! We must! I want to! I want you, so much! But it’s impossible..and the dark lord...what if he had been here Athena? What a terrible risk!”

”I know.” Athena started in the same shaky whisper, “I know you’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking...but I couldn’t stand it anymore. I tried...but I just couldn’t help it. I don’t think I can..stay away from you.”

Athena’s pleadings were making it increasingly more difficult for Lilith to fight off her own desires. The goddess felt so deliciously soft in her arms, so many conflicting thoughts and feelings were swirling around in her mind. It didn’t take long for her to wonder, would one kiss really do any harm? What if she were to allow herself the indulgence of just one kiss?  
  
Those inviting looking lips refused to stave off those questions. Lilith couldn’t help herself any longer, so she allowed her own lips to hungrily press up against Athena’s. Even though the goddess wasn’t expecting it, she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the demoness and reciprocate just as passionately. Her shaking mouth widened enough to invite Lilith’s tongue to find its way inside. Before either of them knew it, their lips and tongues were tangled together in a furious dance. Both women were so caught up in the heated moment that neither of realized that it was starting to turn into more than just a kiss. Hands were beginning to wander around each other’s bodies in a lusty haze. Hair was being stroked as they pulled their faces closer. Hips were being squeezed. Facial features where being traced. Body outlines were being caressed and groped at. They had pulled each other so close that their breasts were pressed together. Their pubic bones were impulsively bumping and grinding. Their legs were tangled together in somewhat of an awkward scissor lock. Lilith and Athena were both so caught up in their passionate desires that neither of them where able to think very clearly, but when the demoness was able to think clearly she wondered how the indulgent kiss turned into a full on make out session. She also came to the horrifying realization that there was harm in just one kiss, because now she only wanted more. 

It was too late now though, the damage had already been done. The window of opportunity for her to bury her feelings for Athena had quickly closed for her. Now that she had the taste of her goddess on her lips, she could feel that her whirlwinds of desire were only ever-growing now and she’d no longer be able to deny herself of this beautiful deity that she craved so badly. She suddenly became aware that there was a wetness starting to form between her legs.  
She didn’t even bother to try hesitating any more. As her lips stayed locked against Athena’s, she held the goddess by the back of her head with one arm, and used the other arm to travel to the strings of the red cloak clinging around Athena’s neck so she could untie them. Once she heard the sound of the cloak falling and hitting the wooden floorboards, she finally broke the kiss so that she could take in the beauty of her new lover’s nearly naked body. It was only the black slip that was left, the only thing separating her from Athena’s breasts, and her nipples that Lilith could see poking up through the silky fabric. Athena was so delicious looking, so beautiful, so irresistible, Lilith thought to herself. As the demoness buried her face into the deity’s neck so that she could kiss and suck her soft skin, she could feel Athena’s hands reaching down between their bodies and grabbing hold of the very top button of Lilith’s green robe. As the button came unfastened, the demoness could hear a gentle sigh of pleasure being released into her ear. 

Suddenly Lilith found herself wondering how Athena could be so eager, since she could smell the goddess’s virginity like a strong perfume. Normally a detail like that would have excited the demoness, she very much enjoyed the corruption of virgins, but this felt...different somehow, and she didn’t understand why. She very hesitantly pulled her head away from Athena’s neck and took hold of the hand that was unfastening the buttons on her robe. Athena looked at her, puzzled. Lilith found herself whispering in a very firm voice, “Not yet.”

Athena didn’t understand. She could tell Lilith wanted it just as badly as she did, so what was causing the demoness to pull away from her, she wondered. She stood there silently, still in Lilith’s arms, and asked, “Why not?”

Lilith was deep in self-deliberation. She wanted to know ‘why not’ just as much as Athena did. After taking a few moments of allowing herself to contemplate the situation that she found herself in, she finally brought her hand to the deity’s cheek, cupping her chin, and answered in her usual demoness demeanour, “I want to be able to soak up and revel in every exquisite, delicious moment of our first...carnal experience together...and I...just can’t. Not yet...-”

”Because of the dark lord?” Athena cut in, trying to interpret Lilith’s words.   
  
“No...I’m certain that I may be able to find a way to conceal this from him. I’m determined to. It’s just that Sabrina...I can sense that she’s very close to...stepping closer to the darkness. I have to make sure that she does, you see. I have my work cut out for me. I can’t afford to be distracted right now. But soon... I crave this so strongly that I don’t know how long I can hold off, myself. I doubt I could even last a week without knowing every inch of your glorious body.” Lilith wanted to further assure Athena of her desires, so she grabbed hold of the deity’s hand and brought it up to her own lips, kissing it tenderly.

Athena felt that she understood what Lilith was telling her. As she nodded in agreement, she added, “Alright. We will wait then, and in the meantime I’ll be able to think of nothing else.” She walked over to where her robe was laying on Lilith’s floor, tied it back up around her neck, and then went back to her demoness. She leaned in to kiss Lilith’s cheek, but Madame Satan took her by surprise by turning her head and the two of them were caught in another lip-lock.   
  
As they were kissing again, Lilith realized that she couldn’t bear the idea of Athena leaving yet. She wasn’t ready for them to part, so she broke their kiss only to ask, “Will you...stay here with me tonight, my dear?”

Athena was delighted at hearing this, as she wasn’t ready for them to part either. She smiled and then let out a very satisfied, “Yes of course.”


	7. “Are You Nervous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Athena have agreed to wait until Lilith can concentrate on consummating their relationship, but how long will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter begins during episode 8 of part 1, on the Monday after Tommy’s burial, when school is back in session after Thanksgiving weekend.

**Chapter 7. “Are You Nervous?”**

* * *

Thanksgiving weekend was over, and classes at Baxter High were back in session. Now it was lunch hour. Lilith was in her office, making sure that ‘The Book of the Dead’ was visible enough for Sabrina to take should she be inclined to perform a resurrection spell for poor Tommy Kinkle. She was almost certain to, she’d do anything for her precious mortal boyfriend, the demoness thought as she was decided where she should place the book. Before she could settle on a position, she suddenly heard a knock on her office door. Startled, she quickly stored her magical book away on the small bookshelf near her desk before answering, “Yes? Come in.”

It was Athena. As the goddess walked into her office and closed the door behind her, Lilith looked fixedly on her in intrigue. She was curious to what she owed the pleasure of seeing her new lover.   
  
The beautiful goddess slowly advanced towards the demoness, but when Athena hadn’t spoken after a few moments, Lilith decided to break the silence. “Are you nervous?”

Athena’s facial expression changed at hearing this question. She had realized that she was acting timidly, so she reached out and took Lilith’s hand in hers, holding it tenderly. After contemplating what to say for a moment, she finally locked eyes with Lilith and spoke. “I just wanted to see you. Why would I be nervous?”  
  
Lilith allowed herself to smile as she kept her eyes on Athena while playfully answering, “A virgin? Having second thoughts about us, perhaps?”  
  


Athena was slightly taken aback at hearing this. She didn’t want Lilith to think she was frightened, because she wasn’t. She was quick to response. “No, of course not. I want you, so much. I came here because I want to tell you that I can’t wait anymore. I crave you.”

Lilith didn’t seem convinced, so Athena took hold of her lover’s hips and pulled her closer before leaning in and pressing her lips passionately against Lilith’s. The demoness was impressed by such a bold move, and welcomed the kiss, wrapping her arms around the deity’s shoulders. The two women remained kissing for a few minutes, until Athena slowly pulled her lips away. Lilith was slightly perplexed when she saw the goddess lowering her body in front of her until her knees were on the floor. Athena reached out one of her hands and wrapped it around Lilith’s leg, just below the bottom of the demoness’s form-fitting dress. She slowly brought her head to the inside of Lilith’s exposed thigh, and let her lips glide over the soft skin. Lilith couldn’t help but let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure. As Athena did this, she wrapped her other hand around Lilith’s other thigh, and started to use them to slowly travel upwards, pushing the fabric of Lilith’s dress up over her hips, exposing a very sexy looking pair of black panties. This was going to happen, right here and right now, Lilith thought to herself, as she grabbed a handful of the deity’s hair and squeezed while letting out another gasp. Athena eagerly slid her long, slender fingers of each hand underneath the fabric of the underwear clinging to her hips, apparently encouraged by the gasps that Lilith was releasing. As the goddess kept her lips on Lilith’s soft inner thighs, kissing and sucking, she slowly began to slide Lilith’s underwear down her legs. When she could feel that her bare butt was fully exposed, Athena used one of her hands to reach out and caress one of the cheeks, and then grab hold of it passionately. Athena’s daring conduct was exciting Lilith so much that she couldn’t think about anything else, she just knew that she wanted more. As she backed up a little to step out of the underwear now around her ankles, Athena suddenly stood up and wrapped her arms around Lilith again, guiding her backwards until her butt was touching her desk. The goddess rested her hands on Lilith’s shoulders, and then gently pushed against them to indicate that she wanted the demoness to lay down on the desk. Lilith didn’t hesitate, she eagerly laid down across the hard surface, and allowed her legs to spread as far as they could go. Athena hungrily positioned herself between Lilith’s legs and leaned over the exposed demoness to kiss her some more. As the two women were kissing, Athena let her hands wander over Lilith’s body, slowly making her way to Lilith’s breasts. She avidly caressed them through the fabric of the demoness’s dress and listened as Lilith began gently moaning as they kissed. Madame Satan began to squirm with anticipation, thrusting her hips up into Athena’s torso. The goddess got the hint, and slowly but excitedly moved her head further and further down Lilith’s body until she reached the pubic bone caressing her legs as she did so. Athena was gathering her courage by teasing Lilith, but after a few moments, she brought her lips to the very top of Lilith’s innermost thigh, and very gently sank her teeth into the very delicate skin. Lilith was completely unable to hold back a very loud, “Oohh!” as she once again grabbed a handful of Athena’s hair in her fist. She didn’t care though, she thought it may encourage the goddess to put that mouth of hers lower. She was so ready, and she wanted it.   
  


Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door. Damn it! No, the startled Lilith thought to herself as she quickly jumped up and pushed the skirt of her dress back down her quaking legs before calling out in a very flustered voice, “One moment please.”  
  
When Lilith turned to look at Athena, she saw that the goddess looked perplexed and startled as well. She reached out her hand grabbed Athena’s hand firmly. “Well then, I’m loathed to say it, but it looks like we have no choice but to wait a little longer. You really...had me going. To be continued, I suppose. Will you come to my cottage tonight? 1:00am?”

Athena gazed lustfully at Lilith as she replied, “Yes of course....it’s probably better that way. Less chance of interruptions. I’ll see you tonight.”

Lilith couldn’t help but smile, before saying, “Until tonight, my dearest.”


	8. “I Want You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena comes to see Lilith at her cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins right after Sabrina performed the resurrection spell for Tommy during Chapter 8 of part 1

**Chapter 8.** **“I Want You”**

* * *

Lilith sat on a fallen log in the forest where Sabrina had just finished performing the resurrection spell for her precious mortal boyfriend’s brother. She was incredibly pleased with herself for having such a manipulative influence on the foolish teenage girl. She basked in her glorious success as she studied the scene left behind by Sabrina and her witch chums. After some time, she suddenly remembered Athena. She had asked the goddess to go to her cottage, and she really didn’t want to miss out on that fun. She looked up at Stolas, who was perched in a nearby tree branch and ordered, “Stay and watch over Sabrina and her witch pals. Don’t come back to the cottage unless you see something you think I should know about.” Without looking around to make sure any pesky mortals were around to see her, she hastily teleported herself to her cottage.

* * *

The very moment that Lilith had teleported herself inside her cottage, the demoness didn’t waste a moment in enchanting the premises with every protection spell she knew of that might elude the dark lord from knowing she was about to have a guest over. The building anticipation was making her tremble, and it was very hard for her to think, but she did her best to set the mood by turning on some music on her stereo, starting the fire in the fireplace, and then lighting some candles.   
  


Just like clockwork, Lilith’s clock struck once, and there was a very familiar knock on the door. It’s time, the demoness thought to herself as she went to open the door. Sure enough, as the door opened, there was Athena standing there smiling at her through her own anticipation. As the goddess entered the cottage, Lilith gazed at her, taking in every beautiful detail that she could before the cloud of intoxication took over. Athena had her light brown hair loosely pulled back in messy bun, and underneath the red velvet cloak she was wearing, Lilith could see a long, dark blue coloured satin robe.   
  


At the very second that the two women could hear the latch of the front door click behind them, Lilith’s anticipation got the better of her, and she rushed over to Athena. As the demoness wrapped her arms around her lover’s shoulders, she hungrily leaned in and pressed her lips against Athena’s. The goddess, bursting with anticipation herself, eagerly welcomed the kiss by grabbing hold of Lilith’s waist and widening her mouth to deepen the kiss. The two women stood there for a few minutes, just kissing and holding each other in a fiery embrace. As their lips and tongues danced together lustfully, Athena realized that not only could she hear music playing on Lilith’s radio, but her favourite song had just started, Meet me in the pale moonlight by Lana Del Rey.

She felt that the music was calming her anticipatory nerves, and as she relaxed a little, she reached for Lilith’s black leather coat to unfasten it. As the coat came unfastened and hastily thrown to the side, the demoness followed suit and reached for the strings of Athena’s cloak. As she untied it, she hungrily moaned, “Ohh, I want you so bad....my beautiful...doll”.

Athena blushed at Lilith’s words, but she didn’t let it stop her from further undressing Madam Satan. As Athena’s cloak fell from her shoulders, she reached around the demoness and felt for the zipper of Lilith’s form-fitting dress at the back of her neck until she found it, and hungrily pulled it down to release her lover from her fabric cage. As she pulled the dress off of Lilith’s body, she shakily whispered, “I want to too. So much.”

Once Lilith was free from her dress, she didn’t hesitate to reach for the satin belt that kept Athena’s robe closed. As she untied it, she looked into Athena’s eyes and instructed, “Now, what ever happens here tonight, my dearest, you must not say my name, and I must not say yours. You see, I’ve put up protection charms, but still precautions are necessary. Do you understand?” When Athena’s robe had opened to reveal her fully naked body in all its beauty, the goddess who was keeping her eyes lustfully locked on Lilith nodded in agreement and firmly answered, “Yes. I understand.”

Once Athena saw that Lilith understood her agreement, she eagerly wrapped her arms around the nearly naked Lilith, and leaned in to kiss her again. Lilith excitedly pulled her naked lover so closely towards her that their bodies were pressed together, and reciprocated the kiss. As the two women let their mouths explore the other’s, Athena’s hands found their way to the hooks of Lilith’s black lacy bra so she could unhook it, and expose Lilith’s breasts to the warm air of the cottage.

Now they were both completely naked, and caught in a passionate tangle of lips, arms, hands and legs. Lilith became suddenly aware that the moisture forming between her legs was starting to reach her inner thigh. Her body had an agonizing need for Athena, she realized. As the two women kissed and touched each other, Lilith suddenly came to the conclusion that she couldn’t wait any longer. There would be no time to go to the bedroom. As she continued exploring Athena’s beautiful, naked body, she tried to think of where would be a good spot to lay her goddess down in lieu of the bed. One of the chairs? No, not enough room. One of the tables? Kinky.....maybe a little too kinky for their first time. A couch? Why is there no bloody couch in here? That would have been a good substitute for a bed. Lilith was getting desperate, her body was getting very shaky with so much built up anticipation, so she finally settled on the floor, near the fireplace.

With one flick of her wrist, she magicked a blanket from her bedroom on to the floor. Very hungrily, Lilith broke their kiss and guided Athena to the blanket near the fireplace and gently pushed her downwards until she was laying on the blanket, keeping her eyes fixed on the goddess. When Athena had laid down, Lilith was quick to climb on top of her lover, straddling her waist and leaning in to plant more kisses on the goddess’s lips. Athena reached up to caress Lilith’s breasts, but the demoness stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrists and holding them down above her head. As Lilith pulled away, she looked into Athena’s piercing grey eyes and asked with a tone of sincerity, “Are you nervous?”

Even though the goddess had absolutely no experience with sex at all and didn’t think she knew what to do, she knew that her body was aching for Lilith’s touch, so she looked up at the demoness who was hovering above her and answered, “No...no I’m not nervous. I want you....please....please....” 

Lilith couldn’t hold back the urge to toy with her new lover a little bit. As she tightened her grip on Athena’s wrists, she playfully demanded, “Please what?....I want to hear you say it.”

Athena couldn’t bear the agony of waiting any longer. She held her steady gaze on the demoness as she played along, ready to feel Lilith inside her, “Please...please fuck me.”

Lilith grinned with satisfaction, she had the goddess right where she wanted her. As she kept her tight grip on Athena’s wrists, she lowered her head and buried her face in the deity’s neck, so she could kiss and suck on it. After a few moments, Lilith lowered her lips down Athena’s neck, to her collarbone, and then down in between her breasts. The demoness finally released her tight hold on Athena’s wrists, only to move her hands to the goddess’s delicious looking breasts. Lilith held both of them in her palms, caressing them for a moment before moving her lips to one of Athena’s pointy nipples. The demoness listened to the goddess begin to moan her tongue swirled over the delicate skin. With one hand, Athena shakily grabbed a handful of Lilith’s hair near the top of her head, and with her other hand, she caressed every part of Lilith’s naked body that she could reach as the demoness began sucking on her nipple. After Lilith finished sucking, she gave Athena’s nipple a gentle bite before moving her lips to the other nipple.

Athena’s moaning was beginning to increase, and she began to hungrily squirm underneath Lilith, her hips involuntary thrusting upwards into the demoness. Once Lilith became aware of Athena’s thrusts, and the goddess let go of her hair, the demoness slid her own body lower and guided herself between the goddess’s legs. When Lilith got herself into a comfortable position, she let her eyes look upon Athena’s very wet, very pretty looking mound glowing in the firelight. The demoness allowed herself a few moments to take in the inviting look of Athena’s slippery entrance before bringing her shaking hand to it. Athena gasped in delight as she felt Lilith’s hand explore her with her fingers.

  
The demoness slowly lowered her head between her lover’s legs and brought her tongue hungrily to the goddess’s wet entrance. Athena couldn’t hold back a shaky, “YES!” as Lilith’s warm tongue licked and sucked on her folds of skin before eagerly moving to the sensitive nub. The goddess grabbed a handful of the blanket below her body as she began to pant from all of the pleasure that Lilith was giving her. Lilith’s tongue felt so very good down there, Athena thought to herself as her panting grew louder when Lilith began sucking harder.   
  


The noises that were coming out of Athena titillated Lilith into a further state of lust, and the demoness allowed one of her fingers to slide inside her lover while keeping her tongue where it was. Somewhat surprised that Athena showed no sign of being in any pain, Lilith eagerly pulled her finger out, and then slid two fingers inside. Still, there was no sounds coming from Athena besides panting, moaning, and the occasional, “yes”, so Lilith kept using her fingers to thrust in and out of the goddess while continuing to suck on her. After a few minutes, Lilith could feel Athena clenching around her fingers inside her, as the goddess loudly moaned, and writhed in pleasure.   
  
Still shaking from her very first orgasm, Athena was eager for more pleasure, so she sat up in a frenzy and guided Lilith to lay down on the blanket. When Lilith was laying down, the goddess climbed on top of her. Before Athena could do anything else, Lilith demanded, “Kiss my lips. Taste yourself on them.” Intrigued, Athena complied, lowering her face to Lilith’s, letting her lips explore the wet demoness’s lips. While she kissed Lilith, she thought to herself that wasn’t completely sure what to do next, so she decided to try mimicking what Lilith had done to her. She pulled her lips away from Lilith’s, and buried her mouth into the demoness’s neck, kissing it and sucking it. Timidly, but eager to please and full of lust, she allowed her mouth to travel downwards to Lilith’s breasts. Lilith encouraged her by gasping, “Ohh yes!”

As Athena eagerly flicked her tongue over one of Lilith’s breasts while caressing the other one, the demoness could feel her own juices starting to trickle down her thighs and onto the blanket underneath her. Lilith was beginning to grow frustrated from nothing but foreplay, so she decided to try coaxing her new lover further. Lilith grabbed hold of Athena’s shoulders and hungrily pushed against them, and then demanded, “Lower, my dearest. I need you to go lower. I’m really starting to ache for it.”

Athena excitedly obeyed and guided herself lower down Lilith’s body until her head was between the demoness’s legs. When the goddess looked down to take in Lilith’s mound, she could see just how wet Madam Satan really was. Athena was easily able to glide two of her fingers inside Lilith’s waiting entrance. As she did this, Lilith released a gasping, “Yesss!” and grabbed hold of Athena’s head to guide it downwards. The goddess greedily opened her mouth and let her tongue press up against Lilith’s folds. While Athena explored Lilith’s very wet, delicate skin, the demoness couldn’t hold back the involuntary thrusts upwards into Athena’s face. 

When Athena had finally found Lilith’s throbbing bundle of sensitive nerves with her lustful tongue, a very loud heaving, “Ahh yes!! Right there!! Yes!!” was released from the demoness. Athena got the hint, and kept her focus on that area, sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue. Once she felt she had gotten the hang of it by listening closely to Lilith’s impassioned gasping and moaning, she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Lilith’s slippery entrance.

While the demoness cried out from all the pleasure she was experiencing from Athena, she took a brief moment to magically summon a double-sided dildo on to the blanket, for when the goddess was able to relieve some of her pent up sexual aching, she knew she’d still want more. This was just the beginning, they were only getting warmed up, Lilith thought to herself as Athena’s sucking and thrusting increased in both speed and intensity.   
  
Finally, after a few minutes, all of Lilith’s pelvic muscles tensed up and she could feel herself clenching around Athena’s fingers as she orgasmed. All that could be heard throughout the cottage was the fire crackling in the fireplace, and Lilith’s guttural gasps and moans. 

After allowing herself a moment to catch her breath, Lilith sat up and took hold of Athena’s chin to look her in the eyes. Yes, she does want more, and so do I, the demoness thought to herself. After the two women exchanged satisfied smiles, Athena sat up as well, and passionately leaned in to kiss Lilith’s lips. As they kissed, Lilith guided the goddess downwards so they were laying down again, and the demoness climbed on top of her lover again.   
  
Lilith broke their kiss so that she could reach for the double-sided dildo she had conjured. She hungrily guided one side of it inside herself while straddling Athena’s waist, and then she repositioned herself so that she could penetrate the goddess with the other side. As the toy slid inside Athena, the goddess released a gasp of delight.

Once Lilith made sure her positioning was steady, she clenched herself around the toy and slowly pulled herself upwards so that the toy partially came out of Athena, until only the tip of it was inside. Then Lilith passionately thrusted the toy all the way back inside, listening as Athena gasped again. When the demoness was confident that her lover was experiencing pleasure and not pain, she continued to repeat her thrusts, slowly but a little harder. She allowed her eyes to meet Athena’s, and could see the state of pure ecstasy the goddess was in, so she passionately thrusted into her harder and faster. Lilith was slightly taken aback when she could feel Athena beginning to raise her hips to thrust herself into the demoness, but she didn’t let it stop her. In fact, it was causing Lilith to become even more impassioned, and she quickened her pace even more. Athena’s gasps turned into moans and cries of pleasure as the two lovers continued to thrust into each other frantically.   
  


After several minutes of the passionate thrusting, Lilith could hear the goddess start to moan, “Yes! Oh yes! Yes Li-“ The demoness became suddenly afraid that Athena was about to say her name, but she desperately didn’t want to ruin the moment, so she was quick to stifle the goddess’s cries by shoving two of her fingers inside Athena’s mouth. It worked, and Lilith took that opportunity to be safe and stifle her own moans by sinking her teeth into Athena’s neck. 

The two women continued to thrust into each other in a loud fiery passion, until both of them began to quake as the waves of orgasm consumed them both. Once their intense orgasms had finally passed, Lilith shifted her body slightly so that she could lay next to Athena by the fire and hold her in her arms. The two lovers laid together while they caught their breathes. As Lilith tenderly stroked Athena’s face, they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

After they had both relaxed a little, Lilith felt compelled to ask Athena, “Did you enjoy yourself, my dearest? Were you...satisfied by me?” The deity was quick to reply, “Yes. I loved it! Did you enjoy it?” Lilith was slightly surprised to hear the word love, but she found herself answering, “Yes, I loved it too.....will you stay with me tonight?” The goddess smiled and while remaining in eye contact, she answered, “Yes of course. Can we move to the bedroom though?” Lilith smiled back at her lover before happily replying, “Yes...I’d enjoy that.”

The demoness was full of overwhelming joy, and just couldn’t resist bringing her lips to Athena’s for more kissing. After awhile though, Lilith began to question her decision to start kissing the goddess, since part two of their own little passion play had seemed to begin without them moving from the blanket by the fireplace. 


	9. “Stay With Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff...smuff? Flutt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins the morning after Sabrina performs the resurrection spell for Tommy Kinkle, bear the end of episode 8 of part 1

**Chapter 9. “Stay With Me”**

* * *

Athena’s eyes slowly opened as rays of sunshine shone into them. As she regained her bearings after being asleep, she remembered where she was. The goddess was laying on her side, naked in Lilith’s bed. She could feel the demoness’s naked body pressing against her own, and the blanket that was near the fireplace that night was covering them both. She felt mild twinges of pain on her neck and between her legs, which brought back memories of her and Lilith having sex for most of the night.

Even though she didn’t get much sleep, Athena realized that she wasn’t at all tired, in fact she felt practically rejuvenated. Perhaps from all the excitement, she thought to herself as she shifted her body to look at Lilith. She was slightly surprised to see that the demoness was already awake, and gazing at her contently. 

”Good morning, my dearest.” Lilith sighed as she brought one of her hands to Athena’s cheek to tenderly stroke it. The goddess wrapped her arm around Lilith as she playfully asked, “How long have you been watching me sleep?” The demoness began to let her fingertips trail over the soft skin of Athena’s body as she answered, “Not long enough, in my opinion...I’ve only been awake for a few minutes, I think. I can’t be completely sure though. It’s easy for time to escape you when you’re lost in such a magnificent view.”

The goddess smiled at first from hearing such a sweet compliment, but then she was able to sense some lament in Lilith’s words. After a moment of self deliberation, Athena decided not to ignore her instincts, and tried to further question the demoness, “Lost? What were you thinking about?”

Athena could see from the change in Lilith’s facial expressions that she was trying to hide her emotions and pretend that nothing was bothering her. The goddess shot her a knowing look to indicate that she knew something was on Lilith’s mind, so the demoness gave in as she took hold of one of Athena’s hands and firmly pressed it against her own pounding chest “I was thinking about...how much I want you to stay here with me...in this cottage...while I’m here in Greendale. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be here, you see, and I want to be able to spend every delicious moment that I can with you. But I know it’s too dangerous. The protection spells I used would only be able to do so much should the dark lord decide to check up me..and I fear he soon will. He and I are...connected, and I believe he will soon be able to sense that the feelings in my heart are beginning to shift. I can already feel it myself, and if I can’t find a way to conceal it, he would be sure to feel it too and appear to claim his territory. I couldn’t ask that of you. I won’t ask.”

Athena was touched by Lilith’s revelations, and also slightly taken aback. She was unsure about how to respond and address the demoness’s very valid concerns, so she just laid there silently for a few moments as she grasped hold of Lilith’s hand on hers. When she couldn’t bear the silence anymore, she finally spoke, “Living here with you...nothing would make me happier. I am feeling a pull towards you so strongly that it’s become impossible to fight it. There has to be a way. We will find a way. I’m not ready to give up on this.”

Hearing Athena speak with such conviction in her voice, Lilith was completely unable to hold back a tear from falling down her face as she defeatedly whimpered, ”Even if we do, what will you do when I go back to hell? What an....impossible situation we have gotten ourselves into.”

The goddess did her best to comfort Lilith by pulling her so closely that her head had no place to rest except the demoness’s shoulder, and as she tenderly rubbed Lilith’s back she soothingly spoke, “Lets not think about these things right now Li...my darling...when it’s time for you to return to the pit, I’ll find a way to manage. For now, let’s just take advantage of the time we have..to be with each other...as much as we can...and I’ll dig around in my library today. Surely there must be something of use that could help.” After Athena spoke, she very tenderly brushed her lips against Lilith’s cheek, planting kisses on her as she trailed her lips towards the demoness’s lips.  


After a few moments, Lilith couldn’t resist kissing Athena back, letting her mouth slowly widen to deepen the kiss. It didn’t take long for the demoness to become impassioned by her desires for the goddess again, and she hungrily wrapped her leg around Athena’s thigh. As they were kissing, they both allowed their hands to wander over each other’s naked bodies, caressing each other’s skin. Before long, the fog of intoxication rose over both of them, and Lilith used her body weight to roll them both over so Athena was laying on her back, and Lilith was laying on top of her. They continued to make out for a while, until Athena saw a clock hanging on the bedroom wall from the corner of her eye. “School will be starting soon. I should probably go home and get ready.”

Lilith quickly tightened her grip on Athena and buried her face in the goddess’s neck as she softly pleaded in a slightly whiney but playful voice into her ear, “No!! Stay with me...lay with me...play with me.” As Lilith sunk her teeth into Athena’s neck and began sucking and biting it, the goddess gasped in delight and took in all of the pleasure she was feeling for a few minutes before finally saying, “I don’t even have any clothes.” Lilith used one of her hands to reach down and search for Athena’s butt under the blanket and caressed it for a moment before spanking it. “I’ll conjure you some. I know your taste.” Lilith grabbed hold of one of Athena’s hands and hungrily shoved it down in between them, guiding it to the growing wetness in her mound. As Athena passionately stroked the demoness’s folds, she gently sighed and shakily gave in, “Okay...but something...that will hide my neck. I’m sure there are bite marks all over it.” Before Lilith passionately brought her lips to Athena’s, she stared into the goddess’s eyes and cracked a very satisfied grin. “Oh yes...there are....and there are about to be more.” 

As the two women kissed, Lilith reached down with one of her hands to grab hold of Athena’s mound and began playing with the goddess’s slippery folds for a few minutes before sliding a couple of her fingers inside her waiting entrance. Athena eagerly wrapped her legs around Lilith’s waist to allow them both easier access as they continued to kiss each other and fondle each other’s entrances. Lilith began to thrust her fingers in and out of Athena, using her thumb to rub up against the goddess’s pulsating bundle of sensitive nerves. Athena gasped lustfully as she quickly followed suit and slipped her own fingers inside of Lilith and passionately thrusted them in and out of her as she thumbed the demoness’s hungry bundle of nerves as Lilith released her own gasps of pleasure.

After a few minutes of playing with each other, the two women began thrusting their hips against each other’s to intensify and deepen the pleasure they were feeling. As they continued thrusting, both of them began to gently moan. While their impassioned moans grew louder as their thrusts got harder, Lilith could feel Athena’s name about to escape her lips, so she hastily sunk her teeth into the goddess’s neck and began to bite and suck on it. Athena couldn’t help but release a cry of intense pleasure, and so she gripped hold of one of Lilith’s hips with her free hand to pull the demoness into harder thrusts.   
  
The two women continued their fiery thrusts into each other while loudly moaning until they could both feel their inner walls constricting around each other’s fingers. Once they finished orgasming, Lilith lustfully reached out one of her hands to grab hold of the double-sided dildo that was laying nearby. The demoness sat up quickly while straddling Athena’s waist, and used her shaky fingers to guide one side of it inside the goddess as she gazed intently into her piercing grey eyes. Athena gasped in delight at feeling the fullness inside her and eagerly clenched her muscles around the toy. Lilith repositioned herself so she could lower herself on to the other side of the toy. The demoness remained sitting up as she began thrusting up and down against Athena and the toy between them.

The two women remained in eye contact with each other as Athena began thrusting her own hips upwards into Lilith slowly but hard. The demoness moaned at each rough thrust, and couldn’t help but grab hold of Athena’s breasts with both her hands so she could fondle them. The goddess began moaning in delight while she lustfully clutched Lilith’s hips and pulled the demoness downwards into deeper thrusts. Athena went from gazing into Lilith’s fiery blue eyes to watching the demoness’s gorgeous breasts bouncing up and down in their heat of passion, to back up to Lilith’s eyes as they continued roughly thrusting into each other and loudly moaning.  


Lilith was feeling such intense pleasure that she couldn’t resist bringing one of hands up from Athena’s breast to her neck, and gently squeezing her fingers around it. Lilith was slightly surprised that Athena didn’t seem to mind the mild chokehold, so she tightened her grip a little bit and watched for the goddess’s reaction. When she saw that Athena was only crying out in pleasure, Lilith felt confident in keeping her fingers wrapped around the goddess’s neck as they continued their lustful thrusting. When Lilith felt herself getting close to another orgasm, she could feel words about to escape her lips in between her pleasure cries. She fought hard not to say Athena’s name, so what came out instead was, “Ohh...Ohh... I...can’t believe...you’re mine....you’re my beautiful...doll...” The demoness was startled by her own words, but decided to play it off like she meant to say it, thrusting into Athena as hard as she could.

  
Athena was slightly taken aback by Lilith’s impassioned words, but she didn’t want the sex to stop, so she quickly decided to hide her shock by matching Lilith’s impassioned thrusting and declaring, “Yes!...I’m yours...and you are mine...you make me feel sooo good....Ohhhh.” The goddess loudly gasped as she began to feel waves of an intense orgasm roll over her. Soon afterwards, Lilith joined her in orgasmic waves of her own and released an involuntary guttural cry.  


As soon as their orgasms eased off, Lilith rolled off of Athena, and laid down on her side beside the goddess. As they caught their breaths, the demoness wrapped her arm around Athena’s shoulder. As the two women remained in eye contact with each other, Athena rolled over on to her side, and brought her hand to Lilith’s hair to tenderly play with it. When Lilith felt that she had mostly recovered from the vigorous activity, she reluctantly declared, “I think it best if we both get dressed and ready for school, before our passions get the better of us again.” With a single flick of her wrist resting on the goddess’s shoulder, she conjured up some clothes and a bulky scarf for Athena to wear. The goddess nodded in agreement as she looked over at the pile of clothes now laying on Lilith’s bed. The demoness was quick to ask, “Will those be sufficient?” When Athena contently answered, “Yes, I think this will do nicely. Thank you.” Lilith was unable to hold back a satisfied smile.

* * *

It was lunch hour at Baxter High, and Lilith was sitting in her office, begrudgingly grading papers at her desk. What menial a task she was forced to carry out for the benefit of the grander scheme of the dark lord’s plans, she thought to herself. Her thoughts began to shift to Athena, how she’d much rather be spending her time with the goddess. The demoness hesitantly allowed herself to get distracted in her own thoughts and feelings. She slowly opened one of her desk drawers and looked inside to stare intently at a small black box she had placed there earlier that morning. Before she could reach in and retrieve it, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a very familiar knock on the door. Knowing it was Athena, she happily smiled and stood up to greet her lover.

When Athena walked through the door, Lilith was already close by, and the demoness hastily closed the door behind the deity. Lilith flicked her wrist a couple of times to enchant the door to stay locked, since she didn’t want any unwelcome interruptions. Once she was sure her spell had been successful, Lilith brought her attention to Athena, who was still wearing the clothes and scarf she had conjured for her that morning.

“I’m so glad you’ve come, my dearest.” Lilith began as she brought her hands eagerly to Athena’s shoulders and pinned the goddess against the nearest wall. Their faces were so close together that they could feel each other’s warm breaths. The demoness was so caught up in her own lustful desires for her lover that she didn’t notice that Athena had a book in her hand. The goddess smiled and gently spoke, “I had some time earlier, so I did a bit of digging, and I found this spell that I think could help w-“

Lilith wanted to listen to what Athena was saying, but her passionate desires got the better of her, and she interrupted the goddess by demanding, “Stop Talking.” before leaning in to kiss Athena. The moment before their lips pressed together, Athena replied with a very eager, “Okay.” As the two women kissed each other, Lilith reached for the book in Athena’s hand, and pulled it out her grip. The demoness gently allowed the book to fall to the floor. Athena pulled her lips away from Lilith’s for a moment to shakily exclaim in a whisper, “Hey, careful, that’s a very old book.” The goddess passionately brought her lips back to Lilith’s, and they continued kissing.

As Athena widened her mouth to welcome Lilith’s tongue inside, the demoness greedily pulled the bulky scarf off of the goddess’s neck to expose her marked up skin. The demoness quickly threw the scarf aside somewhere before grabbing hold of Athena’s hips and pulling her body from against the wall. As the two women remained in a passionate lip-lock, Lilith hungrily guided the goddess backwards until Athena’s butt was pressed up against the desk.   
  
Athena knew that Lilith wanted her to lay down on the desk, so she gently lowered her own body down on top of the papers the demoness had been grading earlier. The goddess eagerly spread her legs apart so that Lilith could be between them. Lilith passionately lowered her own body so she could lean down and kiss Athena some more. As they furiously made out on the desk, Athena wrapped her legs around the demoness to pull her closer.

Without breaking their kiss, Lilith shakily reached for her desk drawer to retrieve the little black box she had placed in there earlier. Remaining in her impassioned embrace with the goddess, Lilith hastily opened the box and removed the contents. It wasn’t long before Athena could feel a thin chain of cold metal wrapped around her neck. The goddess broke their fiery kiss to look at what was resting on her collarbone. It was a black onyx and silver crescent moon shaped pendant on a silver chain. With a shaky whisper, Athena asked, “What’s this?”   
  
Lilith tenderly brought her hand to Athena’s chin and gazed into the goddess’s piercing grey eyes as she answered, “As long as you wear this necklace, my dearest, you will be invisible to the dark lord. I enchanted it with a secretum occultatum spell. Promise me you’ll wear it always?”

Athena was close to tears upon realizing what Lilith had done for her. She shakily answered, “I promise I will. It’s so beautiful.” The goddess reached up and tenderly stroked Lilith’s face. The demoness, getting emotional herself, continued speaking. “Good. Now I can feel safe in asking you...Athena, will you live with me at the cottage?”

Lilith was slightly stunned to hear Athena quickly answer, “Yes.” just as easily as answering yes to someone asking if she’d like another glass of wine. However, when the demoness gazed into Athena’s piercing grey eyes, she could see that the goddess was sure of her answer, which caused her to sigh with great relief and smile. “Good. I’m going to fuck you now. Any objections?”

Athena flashed a very satisfied grin before answering, “No, none at all.” The goddess pulled Lilith’s face closer so she could press her lips hungrily against the demoness’s. Lilith was quick to reciprocate, lustfully widening her lips so her tongue could meet Athena’s. 


	10. “A Delicious Surprise”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith realizes a couple of interesting things about Athena, and finds herself curious to find out more.
> 
> Surprise guest appearance by one of Sabrina’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 9, in caos chapter 8 of part one as it was supposed to be part of chapter 9, and I decided to separate it for the sake of length

**Chapter 10: “A Delicious Surprise”**

* * *

As Athena and Lilith were kissing on the desk, the demoness hurriedly reached for the buttons on Athena’s floral blouse so she could unfasten them. The goddess, herself in a frenzied state of lust, allowed her hands to wander to the back of Lilith’s head, running her shaky fingers through her curls. Soon Athena found the zipper of Lilith’s form fitting dress through strands of curls at the top of her back, so she lustfully scooped the demoness’s hair off to one side so that she could pull Lilith’s zipper down. Once Athena’s blouse buttons were all undone, Lilith quickly broke their kiss and stood up so that the goddess could sit up on the desk and free her upper body from the restraints of her dress and bra, and then take off her own blouse and bra. Lilith smirked as she grabbed Athena’s knees, letting her fingertips trail underneath the goddess’s skirt until she found the pair of panties she had conjured for the deity. With one quick motion, Athena lifted her body slightly as Lilith hungrily hooked her hands under the thin fabric and pulled them off of Athena’s legs. As Lilith threw the panties aside, Athena greedily grabbed hold of the demoness’s thighs and pulled the bottom of the form fitting dress up over her hips to reveal a very sexy looking pair of red lacy panties. As Athena slid Lilith’s panties off her legs, the demoness stared into her lover’s eyes, feeling a sense of pride. She could see how horny the goddess of wisdom was for her, especially when Athena grabbed hold of her hips to pull her close.  
  


The two women continued to passionately kiss as they caressed each other’s naked bodies hungrily. Athena could sense how badly Lilith wanted to feel her touch, so she slid her body off of the desk, grabbed hold of the demoness’s hips and turned her around so that she could lay her lover down on top of the desk to relieve her of some of her aching. Lilith couldn’t hold back a smirk as she allowed her legs to spread apart in anticipation for what she knew was coming next. She wanted it so badly, and she could tell that Athena did too. The goddess let her hands caress Lilith’s breasts as she lowered her body so that her head was level with the demoness’s very wet mound. Athena playfully teased Lilith a little bit by sinking her teeth into the inside of one of her thighs and sliding her mouth upwards until she reached the demoness’s waiting entrance. The goddess glided one of her hands down Lilith’s torso, gently scratching the demoness’s skin, until she could feel the wetness between Lilith’s legs. The demoness let out a loud gasp of pleasure as goosebumps and shivers began to rise throughout her entire body.

Athena’s hunger for Lilith grew as she heard the demoness’s gasp for her, so she simultaneously slid two of her fingers inside of Lilith’s wet entrance and plunged her mouth greedily into her folds. The demoness couldn’t hold back gasping out, “Oh yesss!” as Athena began thrusting in and out of her while her tongue swirled around her folds in search of her throbbing bundle of nerves. It didn’t take the goddess long to find that magical sweet spot, and when she did, she listened as Lilith released another loud gasping, “Ohhh!!” The demoness continued panting and moaning as Athena flicked her tongue over her sensitive nub and then passionately sucked on it. The very titillated Lilith hungrily reached down and grabbed hold of Athena’s hair with both hands as the goddess continued intensely licking and sucking her while thrusting into her roughly with her fingers. As Lilith felt herself getting close to an orgasm, she lost control of her body, and her hips involuntary started to thrust upwards into Athena’s face as loud pants, moans and cries were released from her mouth. Feeling Lilith’s delight motivated Athena to lick and suck on the demoness as hard as she could as she sped up her finger thrusts. The increased intensity of Athena’s ministrations soon sent Lilith into an extreme wave of orgasmic release, and the demoness’s entire body began to convulse as her inner walls constricted around Athena’s fingers.   
  
When Lilith felt her incredible orgasm pass by her, she took the opportunity to conjure up a double-sided dildo onto the desk while she caught her breathe. When the demoness saw Athena’s gorgeous body as the goddess stood up, the desire to fuck her lover intensified despite her still not being fully recovered from all the pleasure she had just felt. Lilith eagerly sat up and pulled Athena close so she could taste herself on the goddess’s lips as she caressed her lover’s long light brown hair and soft naked skin for a few moments.

When Lilith finally caught her breathe, she lustfully slid her body off of the desk as she kept her passionate grip on Athena. The demoness only loosened her grip when she was fully standing up, but kept her hands on her lover as she intently stepped behind her. Lilith hungrily tightened her grip on Athena from behind and leaned the goddess over her desk. The demoness breathed heavily into Athena’s shoulder as she allowed one of her hands to slide down her lover’s beautiful body until she found the wet folds between the goddess’s long legs. Using the edge of her desk for her knuckle to rest on and apply more pressure to Athena’s waiting entrance, Lilith began to massage her lover’s folds for a few moments before allowing two of her fingers to slide inside Athena. The demoness listened as her lover began to contently moan as she brought her thumb to Athena’s wet bundle of nerves and began rubbing it. As Lilith fingered Athena, she used her free hand to caress and squeeze her lover's breasts. When the demoness noticed Athena spreading her legs farther apart and begin thrusting downwards into her hand, Lilith hastily sped up her fingers and listened as the goddess started to pant. The delicious noises that Athena was making caused Lilith to become even more impassioned, and she pulled her free hand from the goddess’s breasts so that she could grab hold of her long hair. The demoness tried to sink her teeth into Athena’s neck, but couldn’t quite reach, so she settled for Athena’s shoulder instead. The goddess involuntary threw her head back as an orgasm suddenly rolled over her.

The moment that Lilith could feel Athena’s inner walls squeeze against her fingers, she used her free hand to reach out for the double-sided dildo laying on her desk. She lustfully plunged one side of the toy inside herself and clenched her own muscles around it before sliding the other side of it inside Athena, using the fingers inside the goddess as a guide to find her entrance. As the toy entered Athena, Lilith slipped her fingers out of her lover and brought them to the goddess’s swollen nub.   
  


As Lilith began to thrust into Athena slow but hard, the two women were suddenly interrupted by an unexpected knock on the office door. Lilith could feel the startled Athena try to jump up in panic, so she quickly tightened her grip on the goddess as she reassured, “Never mind that, my dearest. No one can hear us. I saw to that when I made sure the door was locked. Try to focus on me.” When Athena still seemed unsure, Lilith gave her lover a single rough thrust as an attempt to regain her attention. Athena was unable to hold back a delighted gasp, and she eagerly reached behind her to grab hold of Lilith’s hip. As the demoness continued her rough thrusts into Athena, the goddess began hungrily thrusting back into Lilith. As the two women passionately thrusted against each other roughly, they both panted and moaned in pleasure. Lilith brought her free hand to Athena’s neck and tried to pull it closer so she could bite it, but when she realized that she still couldn’t reach it, she buried her teeth into the goddess’s shoulder instead, keeping her hand wrapped around her lover’s neck. Athena cried out in pleasure as she moved her hand from Lilith’s hip to the top of her head and gently grasped a handful of the demoness’s curls.   
  
After some time, Lilith suddenly became perplexed when Athena unexpectedly braced herself against the desk with both hands and began making a sound that the demoness had never heard from her before. It was an unusual squeaky whimpering noise. As Lilith continued her frenzied thrusts into the goddess, she wondered what this new noise could mean, until droplets of liquid came out of Athena’s entrance and dribbled down Lilith’s hand, onto the desk, and a little bit on the floor. It was then that Lilith realized what had just happened. When the liquid finished coming out of Athena, the goddess looked down in horror and confusion. As soon as Lilith pulled the toy out of both of them, the goddess turned around to face her lover and gave her a very confused, apologetic look as she started to stutter, “I....wha...” Athena looked even more puzzled when she saw Lilith smirking proudly. The demoness could tell that her lover had no clue as to what had happened, and looked sort of ashamed. Lilith decided to proudly reassure the goddess as she tenderly stroked her lover’s face with her dry hand, “My my, this is a delicious surprise...and to think...last night you were a virgin, and now you are already squirting for me...I don’t even have to ask if you were satisfied by me, the proof is right here.” The demoness held out her dripping wet hand for a moment before reaching out and grabbing some tissues from her desk so she could dry off her hand. As Lilith continued wiping up the liquid, she glanced at Athena and smiled. The goddess still looked somewhat perplexed as she also took some tissues and wiped herself off before helping Lilith clean up the mess. The demoness continued to reassure Athena, “Consider it to be...the highest form of a compliment...to me. Squirting only comes from the most ultimate pleasure, and is incredibly rare for most women. Don’t be embarrassed, my dearest. Revel in it. Enjoy it. Be proud of it.” 

After the two women put their clothes back on after going around the office to gather them all up, Athena suddenly became curious, and couldn’t help asking, “Can you..squirt?”

Lilith looked back at her curious goddess with a fierce look on her face, allowing herself to take in Athena’s beauty for a few moments before answering, “Do your best to find out for yourself tonight, my dearest. Promise me you’ll meet me at the cottage as soon as you’ve finished packing your belongings?”

Athena couldn’t help but smile upon hearing Lilith’s challenge added in with the reminder that she was going to be living with the demoness very soon. As she leaned in to give Lilith a kiss goodbye, she answered, “Yes. I will. I promise.

* * *

Finally, the last school bell of the day at Baxter High had sounded. Lilith had been growing impatient for her menial tasks as school marm to end so that she could enjoy some more precious time with her goddess. She just couldn’t resist the urge to pay a visit to Athena’s office to see her lover and remind her once again that soon they’d be living together.   
  


When Lilith reached Athena’s office door, her stomach sank as she saw that not only was the door closed, but there were no lights coming from inside. It became apparent that Athena wasn’t in her office. As she stood there staring at the door, contemplating what to do next, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an inquisitive young voice behind her. “Are you looking for Ms. Greenwalde?” Lilith turned around to see the face of the ever familiar chum of Sabrina, Susie Putnam looking back at her. She was suddenly reminded that Susie was one of Athena’s students. “Why yes. I am. Do you happen to know where I might find her?”

With a very apologetic expression on her face, Susie hesitated for a moment before answering, “Uh, I don’t think she’s around anymore. She tends to rush out of here pretty fast on Tuesdays.“ Lilith found herself suddenly struck with a wave of curiosity and intrigue. As she felt one of her own eyebrows raise, she couldn’t help but ask, “Oh? And where is it she rushes off to?” The demoness observed as Sabrina’s pal pursed her lips upon hearing her question. After another moment of hesitation, Susie replied, “I don’t know. I don’t think anyone knows. Ms. Greenwalde is...a pretty private person. Like today, I could totally tell that she was hiding something on her neck. She never wears scarves. I-“

Upon hearing Susie mention Athena’s neck, Lilith became flustered. The demoness knew exactly what was hidden underneath that scarf. She didn’t, however, know where Athena had disappeared to, and found herself tempted to find out. She had heard enough, she decided, so she quickly interrupted, “Well, thank you anyways, Ms. Putnam. I suppose I’ll be off as well. Good day.” Lilith couldn’t seem to leave that conversation soon enough, and rushed away as fast as she could. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she found herself resolved to the idea of following Athena’s trail to relieve her intrigue.


	11. “I’m hungry for you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith learns something interesting things about Athena, as the two women begin their cohabitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins near the very end of Chapter 8 of part 1, after the school day is over.

* * *

**Chapter 11: “I’m Hungry For You.”**

* * *

As _Lilith_ stepped outside the front door of Baxter High, she sniffed the air to pick up Athena’s sweet scent. Once she picked up the goddess’s trail, she didn’t hesitate to discreetly follow it, deciding to do her best to keep some distance between them in order to gather information without Athena realizing. The goddess’s scent led Lilith down several streets, until the demoness realized that her lover’s oder was all over the local flower shop. When Lilith peered inside, she couldn’t see any sign of the goddess, so she continued to follow her odorous trail.   
  
It wasn’t long before Lilith realized that Athena was headed towards the outskirts of Greendale, into the woods. As the demoness continued trailing the goddess, she soon found herself entering the old Greendale cemetery from centuries ago. After a few moments, Lilith caught sight of Athena sitting in front of an old headstone, apparently talking to it. The demoness pensively watched from behind some trees for a few minutes before she noticed the goddess stand up and run out of the cemetery. Before Lilith followed her trail, she couldn’t resist the urge to read what the tombstone said. As she approached, she could see the words, “Here lies Charlotte Greenwalde. 1598-1665”. The demoness was intrigued by the inscription, but she decided to continue trailing her lover out of fear of losing her scent. 

  
After following Athena’s trail through the old woods for a few minutes, Lilith found herself coming to a clearing, where she saw a dilapidated relic of a farmhouse. As she stepped closer to the entrance, the demoness could smell her lover inside. Suddenly Lilith was able to hear the goddess’s voice, so she listened in as she tried to get a glimpse inside. “Hello? I’ve returned. I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting.” As Lilith kept her ears honed in on her lover’s voice, she found a nearby window that she was able to peer into, and quickly realized that the farmhouse was enchanted to look ancient, as the inside appeared cared for and well maintained. The demoness was caught off guard when she unexpectedly caught sight of the apparition of an older woman rushing to greet Athena before speaking with a heavy British accent. “Oh, not to worry m’dear, I knew you were coming as soon as I smelled the carnations you left for me. So lovely. Will you brew some tea and stay a while?” As Lilith watched and listened to the two women talking, she noticed the older woman was wearing a colonial working dress.   
  


Lilith’s curiosity made her want to stay and listen to her lover’s conversations, but when she heard the call of Stolas getting nearer over the trees, she knew she had to leave to protect Athena, so she quickly teleported herself back to the cottage to lead him away.

* * *

  
It had been a couple hours since Lilith had seen Athena, and the demoness was growing impatient as she waited at the cottage. She was beginning to worry that her lover had forgotten about her agreement to stay with her, and she could feel a burning sensation starting to brew inside her chest. As she began to wonder if she should go and seek the goddess out, she was relieved to hear a sudden knock on the door. Finally, she thought to herself as she hastily stood up from one of her chairs to greet Athena.

As Lilith opened the door, she grinned at the sight of a smiling Athena standing before her with luggage in hand. As the goddess stepped inside and the door closed behind them, the demoness lustfully gazed at her beautiful lover as she softly spoke with a slight tone of surprise in her voice. “My dearest. You’ve come.”

”Yes of course I came, and I’m so happy to finally be here with you.” Athena playfully replied as she set her suitcase aside before eagerly approaching the demoness so she could hold Lilith closely in her arms. The goddess leaned in so she could feel her lover’s delicious feeling lips against her own, which Lilith happily welcomed by letting their kissing deepen as their lips and tongues furiously danced together for a few minutes. As Lilith felt her entire body relax into Athena’s, exhilarated that they were finally together, she hesitantly broke their kiss so she could softly say, “I’ve prepared us both a meal to share together.”   
  
Athena turned her head as she kept her arms wrapped around Lilith’s inviting body, so that she could glance over at the nearby table, to see that it had been beautifully set with candles, wine, plates, napkins and cutlery. The goddess couldn’t help but grin at the sight. “How thoughtful of you. It looks positively delightful.” The deity turned her head back to lustily look into the demoness’s eyes as she timidly continued, “I’d love to share a meal with you, although to be honest, I’m not particularly hungry at the moment...at least not for food.” As Athena spoke, she allowed her fingers to run through Lilith’s hair, playing with her curls as she intently took in the glorious sight of the demoness.  
  
Lilith’s eyes immediately lit up like wildfire as a smirk formed on her face. The excitement that was stirring up inside of her caused her to tighten her grip on Athena’s hip with one hand, and take hold of the goddess’s chin with her other. She couldn’t hold back the urge to seductively toy with her lover. “Oh...my my. So tell me my dearest Athena. Tell me what you...are...hungry for. Tell me.” As the demoness commanded the deity, she fiercely released her grasp on Athena’s hip only to take a firm hold of the slender wrist that resting on her shoulder instead.

Athena knew what Lilith wanted to hear, and she was only happy to say it as she played along with her lover’s seductions. “I’m hungry for you. I crave your touch. I crave your body against mine. I want you.” Lilith couldn’t help but fiercely kiss Athena’s lips before answering, “Very well. The food can wait. You’re...desires clearly can’t.” As the demoness hurriedly whisked her lover off to the bedroom, Athena greedily answered, “No. I need you.”

When the two women were inside the bedroom, Lilith hungrily began pressing her lips and teeth against the delicate skin of Athena’s collarbone and in between passionate bites, she seductively spoke, “I need you. I want you. You’re mine.” The highly aroused goddess let her hands wrap around Lilith’s body and find their way to the zipper at the top of her dress. Once the demoness was free of her form-fitting dress, she ravenously began pawing at Athena’s clothes to get them off of her delicious body. As the two lovers undressed in their heat of passion, an intoxicating dizziness rushed over Athena, and she knew she would have to lay down if she wanted to continue devouring Lilith. She greedily pulled the demoness onto the bed, laying her down across the blanket, and aggressively climbed on top of her before leaning down to avidly explore the demoness’s mouth.

As the two lovers passionately kissed each other, they also began to fight for dominance. Lilith had been very used to being in charge, and she didn’t quite know what to make of Athena’s fierce aggression, so she continually tried to roll them both over so that she could be on top. The goddess seemed determined, however, and eventually Lilith gave in to her overwhelming craving to feel Athena’s body against her own. The demoness compromised by shifting her body so that the two women ended up laying on their sides, facing each other while continuing to make out. As they hungrily explored each other’s mouths, Athena fervidly wrapped her leg over Lilith’s hip, and the demoness greedily took the opportunity to press her upper thigh into Athena’s pubic bone to create an impassioned scissor lock.

The two women began to grope at each other’s naked bodies as they impulsively started to grind their public bones together. Lilith was so caught up in her fog of intoxication that she couldn’t help but claw at one of Athena’s breasts, letting the nails of her fingers repeatedly graze over the sensitive nipple. The goddess released a gasp of delight as goosebumps began appearing all over her body, causing her to become even more impassioned than she was before. Athena excitedly slid her hands down Lilith’s warm body so that she could find the moisture beginning to form between the demoness’s legs. As Athena’s fingers hungrily grazed against the tender, swelling skin of Lilith’s wet folds, the very unhinged Madam Satan let out an aroused gasp of her own as she shoved her own hand in between them to grab hold of Athena’s folds.

The two lovers continued to hungrily caress each other’s wetness for a few minutes until Lilith noticed that the goddess was getting lost in her own haze of arousal. She decided to take advantage of Athena’s foggy state to take charge of the situation by breaking their kiss and sliding her body lower down the bed until her face was in between the deity’s legs. Athena became unable to hold back a greedy, “YES!” as the demoness fiercely lowered her head and buried her face into the goddess’s wet mound. As Lilith slid two of her fingers inside of Athena, she allowed her tongue to find the throbbing bundle of sensitive nerves so she could vigorously lick and suck on it. Madam Satan was filled with delight as she heard loud moans emerging from her lover. When the demoness could feel that the deity was getting closer to an orgasm, she passionately thrusted her fingers in and out of Athena as she continued to suck hard on the swelling nub. Lilith only allowed herself a momentary pause so that she could demand, “Say my name, I want to hear you say it.” before resuming her fierce ministrations. The goddess was only too happy to oblige as the flood of arousal took over her. “Yes, Lilith! Yes! You make me feel so good.”   
  
Once Athena’s orgasm flooded over her, and she had somewhat recovered from it, the goddess sat up and rested her back against the headboard as she reached over for the double-sided dildo. Lilith watched with intrigue as her lover slid one side of the toy inside herself. The demoness couldn’t resist the delicious sight of Athena with the toy protruding between her legs, so she climbed on top of her and let the other side of the toy penetrate her as she buried her face into the goddess’s hot neck. Once their positioning was steady, the two women began to avidly thrust against each other. At first their thrusting was slow but hard, and then gradually they became more and more vigorous. Suddenly, Lilith was caught off guard when Athena brought one her thumbs to the demoness’s pulsating nub, but she couldn’t help but throw her head back with pleasure from the delightful sensation of Athena’s thumb pressing into the sensitive nerves as their heated thrusts continued. The goddess intensified her upwards thrusts into Lilith as she leaned forward so she could bury her face in between the demoness’s breasts. Muffled pants and moans could be heard coming from between their bodies as Lilith began to loudly cry out from all the pleasure she was feeling. Soon, Madam Satan allowed her sweaty forehead to rest against Athena’s as waves of intense orgasms washed over them both. Once they had both caught their breaths, Lilith allowed her very relaxed body to collapse down in between Athena’s legs, and she rested her head on her lovers stomach. The goddess tenderly began to caress Lilith’s curls and face as she breathed heavily.   
  


Suddenly, Lilith’s thoughts were brought back to her memories of following Athena through the woods. She couldn’t help but break the silence by asking, “My dearest? May I ask you a question?” The demoness waited to hear the deity’s, “Yes, of course.” before hesitantly continuing, “Who is Charlotte Greenwalde?” Even though Lilith’s eyes were facing away from her, Athena looked down at her with a very perplexed look on her face before reluctantly answering, “She was the first mortal I met when I arrived in Greendale. Before her, I stayed clear of mortals, but Charlotte showed me how to live amongst them. She took me in and taught me their ways. She was like a mother to me.” Lilith was only able to release a, “Hmm.” noise, as her very relaxed state had suddenly made her very sleepy, and it wasn’t long before the two lovers both fell asleep.

* * *

_Athena found herself in a haze of total whiteness completely surrounding her. She was alone, there was nothing, just...white. Suddenly, Lilith appeared in front of her through clouds of fog. The silence was broken by the sound of Lilith’s fierce voice. “What are you doing here?”_

_Athena answered, “I’ve come for you.”_

_Athena’s voice continued to repeat the words, “I’ve come for you.” over and over again for who knows how long. Time seemed to have no meaning. As Athena spoke, her hand slowly reached to Lilith’s chest, and Lilith did the same. Without warning, the demoness sunk her fingers through Athena’s skin and ripped out the goddess’s beating heart, which was covered in strange looking flowers. Athena didn’t seem shocked at all by looking at her own heart, still beating in Lilith’s blood soaked hand. The deity only repeated the words, “I’ve come for you.” before ripping out the demoness’s heart, which appeared blackened.  
  
Athena slipped Lilith’s dark heart into her own chest, and then pushed her own flowering heart into Lilith’s chest.  
  
_

* * *

Lilith was suddenly awoken to the alarming sight of Athena glowing green as she laid unconscious on the bed. In a swift state of panic, the demoness quickly brought her hands to her lover’s shoulders and firmly shook them in attempt to wake her up. “Athena?!?! Athena my dearest!! Please!! Please wake up!! Please!! But Athena wouldn’t wake up, and Lilith was shocked to discover the feeling of tears beginning to roll down her face. The worst has happened, the demoness thought to herself as she cried out, “Noooo!! Athena!! Nooo!!”   
  


Finally after a moment, the green glow of Athena’s skin had begun to fade, and the goddess slowly woke up. Upon seeing this, Lilith sighed in relief before exclaiming, “Oh Athena, my dearest. My dearest...I was so afraid! I thought the dark lord had....”

Lilith’s panic had fully woken Athena up, and the goddess was quick to bring her hands to her worried lover before gently reassuring her. “There’s no need to be frightened. I was only having a vision. I’m sorry, I should have warned you. They happen sometimes. One of my brothers bestowed me with this gift long ago.”

Still slightly rattled, Lilith became suddenly intrigued. “A vision? What did you see?” Athena was very disturbed by what she saw, and she didn’t want to further alarm her lover, she could see how visibly distraught the demoness was, so she merely answered in hesitation, “I just saw...a small glimpse of the future.....nothing to worry about. Now, come lay next to me.”


End file.
